


Pink and Yellow Pinstripes

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Forever [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 24,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: A collection of Doctor x Rose fics





	1. She Waited For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the drabble prompt 'Wait'

_She waited for him._

At Christmas time, when he changed his face, and slept while the Sycrorax invaded earth.

_She waited for him._

In 18th century France, when he mounted the horse to save Reinette.

_She waited for him._

While her face was stolen, but mentally she was calling for him.

_She waited for him._

Upon Krop Tor, when she was forced to leave him and fly away.

_She waited for him._

The day of the London Olympics opening ceremony, when _he_ was stolen from her.

_She waited for him._

When the void closed, and she was distraught after being snatched from one another.

_She waited for him._

For five and a half hours, like he told her to.

This time, he didn’t come back.


	2. Making Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the drabble prompt 'Dance'

She had wanted to see the movie she adored since she was a child in the cinemas.

So the Doctor, as always who wanted to make Rose Tyler happy, took her.

She sat for the one hour and forty minute long film, totally enthralled, while the Doctor sat next to her, bored out of his mind.

He yawned, covering his mouth dramactically, then sneaked one arm around her shoulders half way through.

And Rose didn’t flinch at all. He removed his arm from around her shoulders and pouted, disappointed.

So he then placed his hand on her knee and started to caress it. Rose glanced over and gave him a small smile, then adverted her eyes back to the film.

The Doctor pouted again, eyebrows furrowed, while he thought of his next move. He put his free hand into the box of popcorn they were sharing and accidentally- on- purpose knocked it over.

“Oh sorry Rose!!” he yelped as Rose leapt up, brushing her jeans free of the kernels. Someone nearby shushed them. The Doctor whipped around and gave the lady an apologetic smile and shrug.

As soon as Rose had brushed the popcorn off her clothes, she grabbed him by the lapels and gave him one the best snogs he ever had. Rose broke away and gave him the tongue in tooth smile. The Doctor just sat there, bewildered at what just occurred.

“You know Doctor, you could’ve just kissed me, instead of making moves”, she whispered huskily.

They didn’t pay attention to the rest of  _Dirty Dancing_.


	3. Grow Old With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the drabble prompt 'Dance'   
> This time Ten Too x Rose

As the chords of the song started playing, the bride and groom made their way to the middle of the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife .

All the invited guests were looking fondly at the newlyweds as they danced slowly to the song, but the couple only had eyes for one another. Seated at a corner table, Jackie sniffed into a lace handkerchief and laced her fingers with her own husbands.

The Doctor leaned in for a kiss with his new wife, and he knew that ‘Grow Old With You’ from 'The Wedding Singer’ had been a perfect choice for a wedding song.

Because they wanted to.

And with their one life together, they could.


	4. Rose Zebras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt 'Zebra'

“No, really, Doctor. You have to be joking”

Rose nudged the Doctor in the side, as they sat together on the battered jump seat. He tightened his grip around her shoulders and peered down to her face, grinning at her.

‘No, absolutely, positively not joking Rose Tyler. The zebras there are pink and yellow!!” he exclaimed, grinning even wider.

“What, instead of black and white?”

He nodded.

“They aren’t called zebras on that planet either, in fact, they are called Bambags” he explained. “Bambag,  _Bam-bag”_. He repeated. “Brilliant name, Bambag. In fact, in the local language, it translates to Rose”


	5. Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt 'Bread'

The sight of the dining room table lay out with her favourite foods greeted Rose Tyler’s eyes.

The Doctor was standing before her, a wide grin upon his face.

“Ah, there you are!” he greeted cheerfully.

“What’s this?” Rose asked, grinning herself.

The Doctor gestured towards the table. “Did you know, that the word companion comes from the Latin word ‘bread’?” Rose shook her head. “Anyway, loose translation. Companion also means someone to share a meal with” He sniffed, and grinned even wider, clearly proud of himself.

He pulled out a chair for Rose. “So care to share a meal with me Rose Tyler?”

And she did.


	6. Norbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose get a new pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to David and Billie for giving the head cannon that the Doctor and Rose would have two kids, a few dogs and a lizard on a lead in Pete's World.. it inspired this

She did not expect  _this_  when the Doctor and their two children arrived home from pet shopping. Rose expected something ordinary. Like a cat or a dog. To join their other pet dogs.  Perhaps a rabbit. Or maybe something of the fish variety.

But when she saw the green lizard, she had to laugh.

Of course they would not get something that wasn’t ordinary.

Rose also should’ve realised that their kids and her husband would insist calling their lizard Norbert. Thanks to their love of Harry Potter.

And she should’ve also expected that the Doctor and the kids would insist taking their new pet on walks around the block.

With a blue leash around its collar.

It was lucky their neighbours were used to them and their life by now.


	7. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Doctor mistakes a woman in a shop for Rose .
> 
> Ten-too x Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to this post on Tumblr for inspiring this chapter. Thanks !  
> http://misstylersmith.tumblr.com/post/171319978584/doctor-ive-only-said-i-love-you-to-two-people

Wrapping an arm around her waist, the Doctor leaned in and whispered into her ear, quite seductively.

“I bet if you buy that red bra, it’ll be on the floor by bedtime. I love you so much-”

The lady he thought was his wife whipped around, and the Doctor got the shock of his life.

It wasn’t Rose at all. The lady who he thought was Rose screamed and kicked him fair and square in a spot where he knew he would have to place an ice pack on straight away, if he wanted to have any children.

And the lady’s face was furious.

“WHAT ARE YOU, SOME CREEP? DO YOU GO AROUND SAYING THAT KIND OF STUFF TO ALL THE WOMEN? I SHOULD REPORT YOU TO THE POLICE, I REALLY SHOULD!!” She screamed, attracting attention from the staff and other customers. The Doctor could just feel their judgement as they stared and started to whisper.

He held up a hand to interrupt the woman, trying to smile. In fact, he must have been grimacing.

“Wait, a tic. I thought you were my wife-“

His apology didn’t help. Instead, the woman continued to scream at him.

“YOUR WIFE? DOES SHE KNOW YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO OTHER WOMEN HEY?!!”

The Doctor stood there stunned, as this woman continued yelling at him.

He resolved to always check if someone who resembled Rose Tyler, was in fact Rose Tyler, before he used dirty talk.


	8. The Desk in the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor had never been so appreciative of the desk in his office.   
> Twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose

The Doctor had never been so appreciative of having a desk. Ever.

The sight of his wife walking past his open s had set him off. The way she wriggled her hips, just right. And the way she had smiled as she glanced into his office. Plus the way her shirt and work pants fitted her body just right…

The Doctor had never been so appreciative of having that desk when Pete knocked on his door for a meeting.

Pete Tyler really didn’t need to know exactly how the Doctor felt about Rose Tyler.

But, later on, the Doctor showed Rose Tyler exactly how he felt about her.

On the said desk in his office.

He had never appreciated that desk so much.

_Ever._


	9. Marmalade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For blueboxesandtrafficcones, who asked for this on Tumblr 
> 
> RosexAny Doctor - #50 “I forgot you used to like this stuff!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rated Mature.

“Doctor, we’ve spoken about this”

The Doctor jumped with surprise from where he was perched on top of the kitchen bench, absentmindedly eating from the marmalade jar.

With his fingers.

He focused his eyes on the sight of Rose Tyler standing in the galley doorway, and gulped, causing his Adam’s apple to bob.

Rose Tyler.

Rose Tyler. In nothing but one of his button down shirts. She smiled and made his way over to where he was sitting, noticing how his fingers were dipping in and out of the jar, reminding her that he just did the same thing to her. To make her scream and beg for more.

“Doctor, you need to use a spoon” she reminded him, hovering over him.

He cleared his throat. Her cleavage which was just showing was distracting him. Not that he just hadn’t seen her perfect breasts just moments before.

“Ahem. Yes. Right. A spoon… oh” he trailed off when Rose took one of his fingers into her mouth and sucked it clean. With a pop, she pulled his long finger out of her mouth, then trailed one of her own fingers along his mouth.

“You’ve got a bit of marmalade- just there” she informed him huskily, leaning in and kissing the side of his mouth.

“Rose, oh Rose” he muttered, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her close, nuzzling into her neck.

“Have I been a bad boy?” he whispered into her ear as he placed open mouth kisses along her clavicle, moving his hands to her bum, stroking it.

“Yes, Doctor, you have” she replied teasingly, wagging a finger at him. She yelped in surprise as he scooped her up, and carried her back to their bedroom.

Later on, both fully sated for the second time that night, Rose peered up to the Doctor from her position nestled into his chest.

““I forgot you used to like this stuff” she said, pointing to the now empty jar of marmalade sitting on her bedside table.

The Doctor let out a delighted laugh.

The contents of the marmalade jar tasted so much better on Rose Tyler.


	10. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on Tumblr 
> 
> The Doctor will always be Rose's hero

A sudden blast of green light came from nowhere. Rose ducked out of the way just in time.

However, she also slipped on the rocky terrain her and the Doctor had been racing for their lives on. She let out a shout of pain as she fell, as a jagged rock ripped into her jeans.

The Doctor heard her shout, somewhere ahead, getting separated from Rose. He immediately turned back, fearing the worst, absolutely convinced that the enemy they had been dodging had injured her. Or worse.

His hearts beat wildly in his chest as he pounded on the rocks and gravel, searching wildly for the blond, picturing her broken body in his mind. He let out a relived sigh when he caught sight of Rose, huddled, clutching her right calf. He immediately rushed to her side.

“Rose. Rose! What happened?” he asked hurriedly, crouching down next to her, also aware that they weren’t out of danger. He could still hear their foes robotic voices a short distance from them.

Rose peered up at his voice, and managed a smile, despite having a look of sheer pain upon her face.

“I hurt my leg” she informed him, moving her hand, so he could see.

The Doctor let out a sharp breath, noticing how her jeans had ripped, showing a bloody wide cut. He quickly pulled out his glasses, and gently trailed his fingers along the wound.

“It doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches, but we do need to get back to the TARDIS. I’ll be able to treat it back home” he assured her, pulling off his tie and wrapping it around the wound to stem the flow of blood.

“Sounds good”

The Doctor smiled fondly.

“Do you think you can walk on it, or do you want me to carry you?”

Rose just gave him that look, the same one that he knew he could never say no to. She lifted her arms, wrapping them around his skinny waist, while he scooped her up bridal style.

“My hero” she murmured into his chest, as they set off in a run. He gave a soft smile, holding Rose tight in his arms.

“Oh Rose Tyler. You know I’ll always be your hero”

And he always was.


	11. Chocolate and Vanilla, With a Hint of Rose Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the drabble prompt ' Vile'

The ice-cream she purchased at the alien beach kiosk never looked so good.

Swirls of chocolate and vanilla, topped with sprinkles. She was practically salivating at the thought.

She made her way back to the spot on the beach that she and the Doctor had claimed earlier that day, sitting down on one of the deck chairs. The Doctor smiled and peered over his sunglasses.

“Oh, your back! Have you brought back my banana milkshake?”

Rose smiled broadly back at him, and handed over his own treat.

“Sure did, hope you like it Doctor” she told him, and took her first lick.

“Oh brilliant!” he enthused, sucking on the straw.

Suddenly, he then made a look of absolute horror and spluttered the contents out.

“That’s not banana, that’s pear!! Ew, ew,EW!” he managed, wiping his mouth. He then turned to face Rose.

Who was innocently licking her ice-cream.

“Rose..”

She stopped her licking.

“Wha’ Doctor?”

“I asked for banana”

She shrugged.

“Must’ve been a mistake”

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Really?”

Then she burst into laughter. The Doctor stared at her for a moment, his lower lip pouting out.

“Not funny at all. How should I get you back?” he contemplated, his eyes on how Rose was swirling her tongue around the ice-cream. He stood up abruptly.

Then gave her the best snog of her life. He pulled back and gave her a broad grin, noticing her swollen lips and the look of utter delight that graced her beautiful face.

“That’s how you get rid of the pear taste! Chocolate and vanilla, with a hint of Rose Tyler!” 

The Doctor hummed happily at the back of his throat, as he plopped down next to Rose, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

The chocolate and vanilla was just an added bonus of tasting Rose Tyler. 


	12. Teasing a Time Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For blueboxesandtrafficcones who gave me the prompt "Don't look at me like that!" on Tumblr. 
> 
> Takes place within "School Reunion"

He really had no idea at what just occurred.

Before he walked into the classroom, he was afraid that Rose and Sarah Jane had managed to start an argument, and he was starting to regret his decision pairing them up. The tension in the air between the two of them proved it to him.

But, he didn’t expect them to be in hysterical laughter, pointing at him.

“How’s it going? What? Listen, I need to find out what’s programmed inside these. What? Stop it!”

They continued laughing at him. By now, Rose was holding her sides in amusement.

“What! Don’t look at me like that!” he ordered, utterly confused.

Still, Rose and Sarah Jane paid no attention to him. They were intent on laughing at his expense. He had no idea why.

He still was completely confused at their antics after saying goodbye to Sarah Jane. He re-entered the console room, intent on a new adventure with Rose and now Mickey.

To find Rose and Mickey standing there, now laughing at him instead.


	13. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For DoctorRosePrompts drabble prompt 'edge'

Leaning over the side of the hot- air balloon they were in, Rose gaped at the stunning scenery below.

The ocean and the skyline in the far distance and the mountains directly underneath them. It was worth getting up at the crack of dawn for this, she thought. The sun was just rising, causing a pink streak over the horizon.

She snuck a glance at the Doctor, who was looking over the edge, with a look of amazement upon his face. She reached over and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. He glanced at her, and she gave him a smile.

“Doctor, this is just beautiful” she murmured. He hummed happily in response.

The wind picked up just then, so Rose didn’t hear him say:

“You’re beautiful too”


	14. We Need To Talk...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein The Doctor gets mixed signals when Rose wants to talk. 
> 
> Tentoo x Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MissTylerSmith's Incorrect Doctor Who Quote on Tumblr  
> http://misstylersmith.tumblr.com/post/172696221066/tentoo-so-this-means-you-dont-want-to-be-my

The Doctor loved to talk. Everyone knew he had a runaway gob. No-one could hardly shut him up.

But, there was one phrase he detested. Even in this part- human body, he knew what that phrase meant.

“We need to talk”

And it was his Rose, who said it. Waiting for him, in the sitting room, when he arrived home from work. His heart sank to his belly, his body a mixture of emotions. That weren’t good at all.

He snuck a glance at Rose’s face as he sat down on the sofa next to her. It was totally expressionless.

“So here’s the thing. I don’t want to do this anymore” she began. He opened his mouth to speak, but she put a finger over his lips to silence him.

“I don’t want to be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. I don’t want to live in sin” she gave a small bark of laughter at that. “God, I sound like Mum”.

The Doctor flurried his eyebrows, his head full of thoughts as he half listened to what Rose was saying.

_How could I be so wrong? I thought Rose loved me. I thought everything was going well._

_I should never have stayed with her. I’m not what she wants, rightfully so._

“So what do you think Doctor?”

He blinked. Rose had stopped talking, and was staring at him, clearly expecting him to speak.

“You- you don’t want to be my girlfriend anymore?” he squeaked, tears forming in his eyes. He sniffed. “Quite right to. You deserve better”. He raised his voice an octave. “I’ll make it easy for you. I’ll go and get my things and stay in a hotel. I just want to say, however, I thought you loved me”

He made to get up of the sofa, but Rose’s sharp gasp of a sob stopped him.

“Doctor. No. Wait” He turned, to find Rose crying.

“That’s not what I meant. You are what I deserve. ‘M so happy with you. I love you so much. I promised you forever. Don’t go. Please”

“But you said you didn’t want to be my girlfriend anymore?” he queried, confused out of hell.

“No I don’t. I want to be your wife” she grabbed his hands, pulling him down to the floor in front of her. Her voice shook when she spoke again.

“Doctor, I’m proposing to you”

 

 

 


	15. Half Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LizAnn_5869 who asked for 'What's that behind your back?' on Tumblr 
> 
> Tentoo x Rose   
> 

Rose woke to the sound of someone rummaging around in the kitchen.

She blinked in the darkness, noticing that the Doctor wasn’t usually wrapped around her. So that meant, currently, he was the one making all the noise.

Peering at the large numerals on the alarm clock, she noted that it was half midnight.

She pulled on her dressing gown, and slippers, and padded (well, at nearly nine months pregnant, the correct term was _waddled_ ) out to the kitchen.

“What ‘cha doing love?” she asked curiously, finding him at the counter, bent over. He spun around, clearly caught. His eyes were wide.

“Nothing love. Absolutely nothing at all. Couldn’t sleep, that’s all.” He spoke in a rush.

Rose waddled over to him, and trailed a finger near his mouth.

“Nothin’. Sure. Then why do you have chocolate near your lips?” she asked. “And what’s that behind your back?”

“It’s, well- No!” he yelped as Rose swiftly nudged him aside.

To find the last piece of her birthday cake half eaten.

The piece that also would’ve satisfied the craving that also woke her up at half midnight.


	16. Bruised Banana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @doctorroseprompts drabble prompt 'Flail'

“Ooh, it’s a bit slippery here, love”

The Doctor pointed out the spillage on the path that meandered around the lake they hand been walking hand in hand around. He dropped her hand as he moved to clear a path around it for Rose, but-

He misguided his step.

His lanky legs and arms seemed to go in different directions, as he tried to break his fall. Rose would’ve laughed, it seemed so comedic, but all she could do was gasp in horror as she witnessed her husband fall, landing on his bum in spectacular fashion.

Rose’s hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, rushing to his side.

“Doctor, Doctor, are you alright love?” she asked hurriedly, running her hands quickly down his body, finally placing a kiss on his shoulder.

“Ow” he groaned, then flashed her a weak smile.

She returned his smile.

“Hello”

“Hello” he responded softly.

“Are you okay?” she repeated, deeply concerned.

He quickly assessed himself.

“Brilliant. But my bum is sore". He grimaced as he hoisted himself up with Rose's assistance.

“I’m going to have a shiner there, I bet. But, who on earth leaves a banana peel in the middle of a path? That just doesn’t happen Rose Tyler-“

He was still complaining about banana peels and how people could be litter bugs, especially about bananas later that afternoon when Rose gently attended to his sore bum.


	17. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a request prompt on Tumblr - Irresistible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW.

The Doctor already knew with both his hearts that Rose Tyler was simply the most beautiful, stunning brilliant woman in the entire universe. She just lit up all of his lives simply by being in his presence. He existed to be with Rose Tyler, his bond mate, plus one and other half.

  
But, as she was seated on top of him, riding out her climax, he was absolutely smitten with her. The Doctor watched her face through his own grunts of desire. Her blonde hair was all messed up, she had a fine layer of sweat on her perfect breasts, was begging for him and screaming his name. 

  
In those moments, Rose Tyler was nothing but irresistible.


	18. Make A Wish..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For DoctorRosePrompts 'Under'

“Oh this is amazin'” 

Rose's face was tilted upwards towards the inky sky stretched above them, but the Doctors attention was elsewhere. 

Busily admiring Rose as they lay together on the blanket, on a hill, underneath the star filled sky. 

“Yes, it is” he murmured, before leaning over and brushing a strand of hair away from Rose's brow. Rose smiled softly at him, before turning her gaze back towards the stars. 

“Look at that Doctor!!” She suddenly gasped with awe, as another meteor shot across the sky. 

“I am” he distractedly replied, still gazing downwards at Rose as she rested her head on his chest. 

“Are you even lookin' at the meteor shower Doctor?” She asked. 

He smiled sheepishly. 

“Maybe not” he admitted, forcing his attention towards the sky. He then pointed their intertwined hands upwards. 

“Look, there’s another one!” He pointed out, before placing a tender kiss on Roses brow, directly below her beanie covered head. He spoke again. 

“Did you make a wish? You have plenty of opportunities to make them tonight you know”

Rose gripped his hand and gave him a touch tongued smile before uttering:

“Oh, I think all my wishes have came true”


	19. Perseverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For DoctorRosePrompts drabble prompt 'Grit'

She told herself each and every jump was a step closer to her Doctor.

Over the many dimension jumps she had undertook, Rose had either landed in the wrong year, or the right one, and had been unable to find her Doctor, or had encountered a Doctor, but not hers. She had came close, too close, when tiny white aliens were beamed up into the sky, and completely missed the mark, meeting Donna Noble in another parallel universe. Her heart just ached when she was informed the Doctor was dead. She knew it was wrong. The timelines were all broken.

But, finally, _finally_ , when the planets were clear in the sky, and Earth was moved, Rose knew that she had jumped correctly this time.

She saw the Doctor up the road, and they were running towards each other, some joy in this terrible situation.

Then to her horror, a Dalek appeared from nowhere, and blasted the Doctor in the chest. She forced herself to race faster towards him, laying on the ground.

He still managed to smile and say her name while he gritted his teeth in agony.

It was still wrong. All of it.

After they safely returned Earth to its proper location in the sky, and she was forced to say goodbye to the Doctor once more, she took her other Doctor's hand as they looked at each other.

Sometimes, even if it was all wrong, it felt just _right_.


	20. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a Tumblr request

Rose paused in the middle of the piazza, hugging herself, suddenly cold. Her and the Doctor had been spending the day on Patria, a paradise planet, exploring its various beaches and wildlife. The temperature had dropped during the afternoon, and now as she browsed the markets in the early evening, she was suddenly cold.

She shivered lightly, wishing she had thought about bringing a jumper. The Doctor was off on his own, after spotting a market stall that would've gave him a part of the TARDIS he desperately needed. She stood on her tip toes to get a better view over the crowd, trying to spot his mane of sticky up hair, or his long coat. She was scanning the area for the third time, when she saw him sauntering towards her, holding two takeaway cups in his hands. She broke into a wide grin as he approached.

"Hello!" he greeted, smiling broadly, handing her one of the cups. "Having fun? I did, I found the spare part" he told her, before taking a sip from his cup. Rose sniffed the beverage and gave him a questioning look.

"Is that?"

"Yep!" he proclaimed. "Pumpkin spiced latte, I know how you love it" he smiled fondly, as she thanked him. He took her hand as they started to amble through the market place.

"Your hands are so cold" he observed, looking worried.

"Yeah. It's getting a bit chilly. Do you mind if we pop back to the TARDIS so I can grab a jumper and gloves?" she asked. He nodded.

"Sure. But I know something that will warm you up" he stated, before tugging off his own coat and helping her into it.

"Oh I love you" she said, before she could stop herself. He jumped back slightly.

"What- what did you say?" he squeaked, tugging his ear, as Rose flushed.

"I- I love you" she stammered. He looked a bit taken aback , and Rose wished she hadn't proclaimed what she had been feeling towards him for months.

He then looked so relieved, pulling her into a sudden hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad Rose Tyler that you said something" he stated, pulling back. He had a dopey grin upon his face.

"Because I love you too", he admitted, cupping her cheek, his lips getting nearer and nearer, not caring that they were in the middle of a crowded area, and that on this planet public displays of affection were frowned upon.

As their lips met gently, Rose suddenly didn't feel so cold anymore. They broke apart when a nearby customer tapped him on the shoulder, scowling.

"I'm sorry sir, kissing in public is not allowed, I'll have to fetch a police officer"

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other. He let out a bark of a laugh, grabbing her hand.

_"Run!"_


	21. No Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @doctorroseprompts drabble prompt 'Hold'

He loves how her hand fits perfectly into his.

The Doctor knows it is wrong to get too close to Rose Tyler. That he is falling in love with her. Most of the time, he questions his hearts, telling him to take a chance. He has to pause. To think of another logical reason why this is a really bad idea.

…. But.

No reason is plausible enough to stop him holding her hand.

He has to take a chance.

…. The Doctor stands at the console, alone, Rose’s jumper in his hands. He takes one sniff of her scent and breaks down.

She didn’t hold on. He closes his eyes, still seeing the look of horror as she lost her grip and…

_Fell._

Who will hold his hand now?

The Doctor wishes he took that chance. To tell her that he is completely in love with her.

He sees Rose standing on a beach. 

 _“I love you”_ she says, voice breaking. 

 _“Rose Tyler..”_ he begins. 

He doesn’t get to finish that sentence. 

The Doctor misses how Rose Tyler’s hand fits perfectly into his.


	22. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy fic for Mother's Day. 
> 
> Featuring Jackie.

"So, Mother's Day is coming up" Rose began, taking her eyes of the screen to speak to the Doctor.

"Is it?" he replied lightly, briefly turning to face her.

"Yeah. I was thinking of visiting my Mum"

The Doctor pulled a face.

"Do we have to? I much rather take you out for the day. Visit Helapux 7. They have a brilliant amusement park there.." he trailed off upon noticing Rose was giving him a glare. The Doctor huffed.

"Oh, alright then. Let's visit your mother. But, if she kisses me again, I'll.."

He was cut off again, this time by Rose giving him a kiss. She pulled back and gave him a tongue touched smile.

"Oh, your kisses are much better than Jackie's" he commented.

"I'm glad Doctor" she beamed, before snuggling back to his side, re focusing her attention to the TV.

* * *

 

A few days later, after walking hand in hand up to Jackie's flat, Rose pushed open the door.

"Mum! It's us!" she called out. The Doctor swiftly moved aside, knowing full well that Jackie would be full of affection for her daughter (and him). True to form, the woman in question came barrelling out of the kitchen, arms out and caught Rose in a hug.

"You came back for Mother's Day! How lovely!" she gave him a pointed stare over Rose's shoulder.

"Right date too" she smirked. The Doctor's hand reached the back of his neck.

"Yes, well, it's your Mother's Day present. I was bound to get the date right eventually"

"Mum, stop it" Rose chastised her mother. She let go, and the Doctor jumped out of the way when he saw Jackie's arms were still open.

"Oh, come here you"

The Doctor glanced helpfully at Rose.

_"Do I have to? She'll only try to kiss me"_

Rose's eyes were full of amusement.

_"Yes. Besides, my kisses are much better. You said so yourself"_

The Doctor grudgingly held his arms open.

"Jackie!"

Jackie caught him in a tight hug.

"You're all mine! I don't care if you and my daughter are bonded or whatever, but.."

The Doctor flinched as Jackie gave him a smooch on the lips. He could hear Rose's giggle as he squirmed.

"Not funny, Rose Tyler" he told her, receiving a much louder laugh in return, as he wiped his lips clean.

* * *

 

The Doctor was bored.

He absent mildly flipped the channels on the remote, searching for something decent to watch, wishing Rose was cuddled up next to him. However, she and Jackie were in the kitchen, gossiping away. He gave up five minutes into the conversation, not interested in Bev's daughter getting married. Jackie had rolled her eyes at him as he left.

"Bit rude that one, still" she had commented. Rose caught his eye as he left.

 _"It's only for a little while"_ she promised _._

He paused on a science fiction show, the landscape grabbing his attention.

"That's so wrong!! I've been there!" he shouted.

Jackie popped her head around the door.

"Yes, Doctor. We're all interested in your adventures" she smirked, before turning her attention back to Rose.

The Doctor forced himself to be quiet, not a mean feat. The programme continued, until he got bored a few minutes later.

With a huff, he switched the TV off, and got up from the sofa. Knowing full well he had to stay and not return to the TARDIS, he grudgingly made his way back to the kitchen.

"Mum, do you have anything that needs fixing?" he asked, walking in, not realising his slip of the tongue.

Jackie was in the middle of a sentence when she heard him.

"Actually, love, there's a rattle in the washing machine, just as long as you.." she trailed off when realisation hit her.

"Hang on. Did you just call me Mum?"

The Doctor nervously tugged his ear. "Maybe. I meant Jackie. Not Mum, you're obviously not my Mum, you're Rose's…"

This time he willingly caught Jackie in his arms.

"I would be glad if you called me Mum" she whispered, tears in her eyes as she held him close.

The Doctor grinned, not to be matched with the beam on Rose's face, still sitting at the table.

He held on for a few moments later, before piping up hopefully.

"Does this mean you don't have to kiss me anymore?"


	23. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for @timepetalsprompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating change !
> 
> This chapter is NSFW

"This sunset needs an applause"

Rose shifted her position on the sand, so she could snuggle up to the Doctor. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned in close to his chest automatically.

She pulled off her oversized sunglasses so she could view the sunset. The spectrum of the pinks, yellows, purples and oranges streaking across the sky towards the horizon over the turquoise water took her breath away.

"Oh, this is beautiful!" she gasped.

The Doctor adverted his eyes from the setting sun to land his gaze on his wife's face. He grinned fondly at the look of amazement that graced Rose's features. How he loved that after all these years, that the goddess laying in his arms was simply still enthralled at just a setting sun.

"I know what else is beautiful" he stated softly.

Rose peered up and offered him a tongue touched smile.

"Wha's that then?" she asked teasingly.

He blew out his cheeks.

"The water" he deadpanned, receiving a playful slap against his hand that was resting on her thigh. He smiled sweetly at Rose.

"Git" she scolded, but she was still grinning at him.

"Water? I meant a certain blonde that may or may not be viewing this brilliant sunset with me" he quipped, brushing a strand of her soft blonde hair from her brow. He leaned down to softly press his lips to her own.

After a few moments of bliss, Rose allowed her tongue to sweep over his bottom lip. He moaned in desire, opening his mouth so she could gain access.

He felt a range of emotions coming from both him and his bond mate, predominately desire and overwhelming love for one another. As their tongues intertwined, he was so glad that they were perched on a secluded, private part of the beach.

He grunted against her mouth as she reached up and ran her fingers through his locks. He replicated her actions by nibbling her ear, moving downwards until his lips reached the side of her neck. She gasped as he began to suck and nibble, surely leaving his mark on her.

Rose, through her moans wriggled out of his embrace. He paused momentarily, waggling his eyebrows at her. She grinned, lips swollen. She noted how red his own were, and the way his eyes had darkened for need for her.

"Jus' a mo. Need to get rid of this" she explained , gesturing to his rolled up oxford. With ease, she unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it next to the towel they were laying on.

"No vest?" she questioned, as her lips descended onto his chest, swirling her tongue across the sparse hair, landing on his nipples.

"Ah. Rose. Love. There. _Right there_ " he breathed, as he continued to kiss her neck, shifting her bikini strap to gain better access to her shoulder blade. He easily adjusted his hands to unhook her top, leaving her chest completely bare for him. Rose caught his dopey grin as he landed his eyes on her breasts.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh, yes" he breathed, palming one breast while taking another in his mouth.

Rose arched her back under him, allowing him better access. She was getting close, and the Doctor knew it. His erection was evident, by the way she could feel his cock poking into her curls.

She was suddenly swept up into his arms as he stood. Rose let out a yelp of surprise as he set off at a run towards the lapping waves. Somehow, she managed to pull off and discard her bikini bottoms on the sand, and when they reached the shore, the Doctor gently placed her down so he could unzip his trousers , flinging them and his briefs over his shoulder.

Hand in hand, they raced into the ocean, with the setting sun accompanying their early evening skinny dip. As Rose came , with the Doctor moments later, she felt utter, complete bliss.


	24. Mug Shot

Rose sighed as she unsuccessfully tried (again) to take a photo of the Doctor. It was turning out to be a mission to get a candid shot, as each time she picked up her camera, he either changed position, stopped what he was doing, or simply got up and walked out of the room.

"I'm trying to take a picture of you, please stop moving"

The Doctor peered up from her while he tinkered away.

"Why are you trying to get a picture of me? You know what i look like. You don't need a photo of me, Rose Tyler"

Rose sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you look like. But, I would like a photo of you, regardless" she stated, hands ready to try and capture a snap.

The Doctor shrugged, and went back to his work. Rose had her finger on the button, when he suddenly leapt up.

She stifled a scream of frustration, tossing the camera onto his workbench, fed up.

The same routine continued for days. Until one night, she stumbled upon him dozing underneath the console, glasses askew, sonic screwdriver hanging out of his mouth, Conversed feet poking up onto the grating. It was like he had fallen asleep in the middle of his repairs to the ship. She paused, grinning away at the Doctor, finally in one spot for long enough. Better yet, asleep.

There was NO way she was letting this opportunity slide. She ran off to fetch her camera, giggling to herself, whilst also thinking that he looked so cute at the same time. Halfway there, she suddenly had a brilliant idea. Grinning wickedly to herself, she hurried off to get what she needed.

Upon re- entering the console room, she found him still dozing away, accompanied with soft snores filling the room. The TARDIS groaned mischievously, like she knew what Rose's plans were. Rose patted a coral strut affectionately.

"Let's just keep him asleep for a bit longer, hey?" and the TARDIS hummed in response.

Rose made her way back to the Doctor, eased herself down, and set to her own work. all the while, stiffening the hysterical laughter building in her throat. She stepped back, and admired her handiwork before snapping a photo.

Rose was well away from the console room when the Doctor jerked awake. He stretched, surprised that he had fallen asleep in the middle of repairs. He sniffed, searching wildly for his sonic. He found it laying nearby, picking it up.

"What are you so happy about?" he muttered to his ship, who was omitting the equivalent of giggles. He paid no attention, distracted, going back to fixing wires. When he was done, he eased himself out onto the grating, and stroked the console.

"All better then?" he cooed. He sniffed again, wandering off to take a shower, seeing he had gotten a bit dirty. He noted that Rose was quiet, and made it his mission to seek her out as soon as he freshened up.

He stumbled into his en-suite and glanced at his reflection in the mirror quickly. He took a closer look when he realised something was slightly off, his jaw going slack.

Rose burst into hysterical laughter, nearly choking on her tea when she heard the Doctor's panic.

"Rose!!! Why is there a moustache drawn on my face?!!"


	25. Of Jabs and Lollipops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Doctor goes in for a needle... 
> 
> Tentoo x Rose

The Doctor stared nervously at the Torchwood medic who was holding a needle in his hand. He knew logically he had to get the necessary vaccinations before he could start working as a consultant. But, the first time ever, he felt like he was going to pass out at the sight.

“It’s only one needle Doctor” the medic tried to placate him, to no effect. The Doctor gripped Rose’s hand tighter, feeling light headed. His heart was racing like mad, and he was light headed. Worse still, every thing was going dark. He could hear Rose’s frantic voice calling his name, and before he blacked out completely, he was helped onto the bed in a laying position, Rose’s hand still gripping his.

He didn’t know how long he was out, but as he blinked his eyes into focus, he could see Rose’s worried face as she hovered above him.

“Hi” he muttered.

She gave him a gentle smile.

“Hi”

He groaned, trying to sit himself up, immediately regretting it as he still felt unsteady. Rose gently helped him back onto his side.

“No. Not yet love. Just rest, yeah?”

He nodded, his brain going over what made him faint.

“The needle. I don’t like needles. That’s strange. Never had a phobia before. Oh!” he exclaimed, his hand flying to his hair, ruffling it.

Rose gave him an quizzical look.

“What is it Doctor?” she asked breathlessly.

“Donna” he murmured. “It makes sense. She apparently had a mild phobia of needles. Something that she must’ve passed onto me. But, the phobia is much more prevalent in me. Oh, that’s terrible. How am I supposed to get my jabs? I don’t want them, Rose-”

He was cut off by Rose.

“Doctor, it’s alright”

He pulled himself up, finally feeling back to tip-top shape. He glanced at her.

“It’s not alright. I have a phobia”

“Yeah, and something we can work on. In the meantime, while you were out cold, you had your jab”

The Doctor lifted his shoulder to inspect his bicep. To his surprise, he saw a bandaid on it.

“Oh, that’s a brilliant idea” he praised.

Rose’s grin grew wider.

“Even better, you get a reward for being the perfect patient”

He barked out a delighted laugh when he saw what she had hidden in her hand. A yellow lollipop.

“Oh top banana” he grinned, thankful in Pete’s World, there was such a thing as banana flavoured lollipops.

He would gladly sit through any jabs, if he could hold Rose’s hand and get a banana lollipop in the end.


	26. Nothing's Impossible

He turned his heel, forcing himself to walk away from the white wall and back to the TARDIS. His hearts were breaking, and his head was replaying the moment she lost grip on the lever and fell.

He would have to find a way to say goodbye to her.

As he approached the waiting TARDIS, through the aftermath of the battle, he was stopped dead in his tracks.

He blinked in surprise at the sight that greeted him.

Rose was leaning on the TARDIS doors, tearstained, but grinning madly at him, tongue poking out through her teeth.

He raced forward, arms stretched out.

This was impossible. There was no way she could be here, moments after she fell.

He caught her in a hug, lifting her up.

“Rose, my Rose. How can you be here?” He asked, not waiting for an answer. Instead, he set her down, and tipped her chin up. She nodded her consent, and he gently cupped her cheek, bringing his lips to her own.

They moved in harmony for a few moments, until they broke apart.

“How?” he asked again. “You lost grip. Pete caught you. I saw you fall” he said, opening the TARDIS door, them both stepping aside.

Rose stepped up to him, wrapping him in another hug, resting her head on his shoulder. He stroked her back, kissing her deeply again.

Later, she would tell him that Bad Wolf brought her back. When he was ready to listen, when she felt like explaining. For the meantime, she was content in snogging him senseless. To stay with him forever.


	27. Always His Home

Pointing their joint hands up towards the inky filled sky, the Doctor uttered.

“There it is. My home world. But, as you can tell-” his voice dropped.

“it’s gone”

Rose peered up at the constellation. There was a significant gap in-between the stars. She pulled the Doctor closer to her as she heard him sniff.

“It’s okay Doctor. Your planet may be gone, but you still have me” she reminded him. And as the red blades of the grass glistened in the starlight, the Doctor was reminded of Gallifrey. His home planet.

But, home would always be where Rose Tyler was.


	28. Just Like A Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on David Tennant's panel at Wizard World, Des Moines, and the moment he fell out of his chair...

Rose stood in the doorway of the Doctor's workshop, watching him tinker away. He was perched on a stool, tilting it upwards with his heel, lost in concentration. She didn't even think that he knew she was there, despite his superior senses.

She loved watching him work. His tongue was poking out from the corner of his mouth, and Rose drew back memories of how that same tongue was on her skin earlier. The Doctor was so focused in his task, that he didn't realise that he was now rocking back in forth in his seat. It occurred to Rose that he was acting just like a child.

It came to no surprise to her when the chair tumbled down, with the Doctor in it.

The look on his face was priceless when he realised he was in a heap on the floor.

She really wanted to rush to his side to see if he was okay, she really did, but amusement took over. Rose stifled the laughter that was forming down her throat, wondering what he would do.

Bemused, she watched as the Doctor picked himself and the stool up, brushed himself off, and sat back down. However, as he resumed his task, he peered up and gave her a pointed gaze.

"That was supposed to happen" he stated matter of factly, before picking up an object and blowing it.

Well, it was obvious now that he knew he was being observed.

"Sure" she muttered, and this time she broke into laughter as he tilted the seat again. The Doctor didn't even bother to acknowledge her laughter, too focused.

Rose wasn't even surprised when he fell down again.


	29. Do You Remember The Night We Met?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a Tumblr ask

“Do you remember the night we met?”

The Doctor’s question came out as a whisper as he lay facing Rose, with her in his arms. His heart rates were returning to normal, and he was feeling completely sated. Stroking her soft hair, and basking in the overwhelming love he had for his bond mate, he patiently awaited her answer.

Rose peered up at him, her eyes flashing gold as she idly traced patterns over his bare back. She pressed a kiss to his chest before speaking softly.

“Of course I do. You blew up my job. Had no idea the moment you took my hand, an’ told me to run, that I would be meeting the love of my life” She admitted, remembering fondly of a daft looking man with big ears and a northern accent wearing a leather jacket.

The Doctor beamed at her, taking her hand.

“I did”

Rose blinked at him.

“Did what?”

The Doctor clasped her hand even tighter.

“I knew the moment I met you, that I was in love with you”

Rose brought her lips to his in a sweet, chaste kiss. She pulled back, and gave him his favourite tongue touched smile.

“Well, that’s lucky then. Because I knew the moment I met you, I was in love with you, too”


	30. Tickling Tiny Crabs

"This is perfect"

Rose blinked up at the Doctor, pushing her sunglasses down. She was on a pink sanded beach, with bright turquoise water lapping the shore line.

"Yeah, it is" he mused, peering down at her resting comfortably on his bare chest. All of a sudden, he scooped her up in his arms, and set pace towards the waves.

Rose squealed in his arms, demanding that he put her down. He cackled in response, dodging other beach goers.

"Doctor. Put me down! Now!" she demanded, broken by her own laughs.

The Doctor dumped her down into the cool, shallow water with a splash. He stood above her and smirked.

"There. Put you down. Happy now?" he teased, looking down at her.

To find that she wasn't there. He became slightly panicked.

"Rose?" he called worriedly. He raised his voice, fearing dread.

"ROSE?!"

He then felt something grab him around the waist and pull him down into the water. He spluttered before coming back up for air.

Rose was standing above him, grinning at him.

"Rose Tyler. That wasn't fair!" he managed, a frown on his face.

She put her hands on her hips.

"What are you going to do about it then, Doctor?"

The Doctor paused, before scooping up some water and splashing it in the direction of her face.

Rose spluttered herself, shocked, before reaching down into the waves.

The Doctor knew what she was about to do, before she done it. He set off, trying to reach a safe distance away. To which he was too late.

Rose emerged behind him, cradling a handful of tiny crabs.

"No. No. Just no. Not the hair!!" he begged, as the tiny crabs were dumped on him. He shrieked with laughter as they began to tickle him.

He regretted telling Rose Tyler that this beach was inhabited with tickling tiny crabs.


	31. Good Smile, Nice Bum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @doctorroseprompts 'Reach'

“Doctor, can you grab that?”

The Doctor peered at Rose. She was standing in Jackie’s kitchen, on her tiptoes, trying to reach the top of the cabinet. She was giving him quite a nice view of her backside, in the meantime.

_No. He mustn’t think like that. At all._

He cleared his throat, nodded and Rose moved out of his way.

“Sure” he agreed, making his way over and easily grabbing the teapot that was out of her reach.

She always did like a nice bum. And his new pinstriped suit fitted him perfectly.

“Thanks” she said, taking it from him. He flashed her a grin, showing those perfect teeth of his.

Rose couldn’t help beaming back at him.

She always did appreciate a good smile as well.


	32. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DoctorRosePrompts 'Quiet'

Rose closed the TARDIS doors, leaving Pete's World and more importantly, Mickey behind. She didn't know what to think about Mickey's decision, to stay behind. All she knew was that she would miss him terribly.

The Doctor regarded her questionably as she made her way to the console. He knew Rose and Mickey had been close, ever since they were little. Even though their relationship had now defiantly ceased, he knew Rose would miss him terribly. The TARDIS seemed to mirror Rose's sombre mood, she was more quiet as usual as well. 

He pulled them into the vortex before setting course to Jackie's, not keeping his eyes off Rose. She was quiet. Too quiet, staring into the distance. The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Rose blinked, and focused on his gaze. She tried to return his smile, but failed miserably.

"Yeah. I'll miss him though" she said in a small voice.

The Doctor paused at the tone of her voice. He wanted to probe her further, but he knew Rose would eventually would want to talk to him about her loss. Instead, he pulled her into his arms.

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in content, letting his scent calm her down.

She had already lost Mickey. And she would be distraught if she ever lost the Doctor as well.


	33. Cross My Heart and Hope to Die

_“Cross my heart and hope to die_ ”

It was something they had said to one another before going solo on a mission.

_“Be safe. Please”_

_“I always am”_

_“I want you back in one piece. Promise?”_

_“Cross my heart and hope to die”_

 

That's what he said before kissing him goodbye. The Doctor had jumped in the jeep, waving at her with one hand, and the other crossing his heart. While grinning merrily away at her

Now, she found herself waiting nervously by his hospital bed.

He had to get shot, didn't he? Not by an alien, but by a member of public. The Doctor hadn't even arrived at the scene of the alien invasion. Instead, he had gotten shot in the leg as he got out of the jeep.

The phone call saying her soon to be husband had been injured and was being raced for surgery had been the worst moment of her life.

The surgery had been successful. Rose knew the police would want to speak to the Doctor, and Pete, but first, he had to wake up.

She had to make sure he was alright. If only he opened his eyes.

A knock at the door jolted Rose out of her thoughts. Jackie stepped into the room, carrying a get well balloon and a bunch of flowers. She placed them on the bedside table, before hugging her daughter.

“It's alright sweetheart,” she soothed, as Rose's tears fell. “You heard the surgeon. He's going to be fine.”

Just then, Rose heard the mumbles coming from the Doctors bed. Both her and Jackie whipped around to see him opening his eyes. Rose let out a sigh of relief, while Jackie muttered “About time”

“Where am I?” He asked groggily. Upon noticing Rose, he managed a weak grin, before continuing.

“Feel a bit groggy. Rose, why do I feel groggy? And Jackie. Why are you here, I didn't -”

He was cut off by Rose snogging him.

He was alright.


	34. Only If You Come Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo X Rose

As a matter of fact, Rose was surprised that he had even lasted a week.

Ever since he had arrived in Pete's World, the Doctor had been restless. Rose knew that he missed the TARDIS and the freedom of not staying in one place. Sure, he had started to go through the motions of creating an identity, securing a job at Torchwood and moving into her flat. Rose had even shown him around this London, pointing out the subtle differences of the popular landmarks.

But she knew he wasn't happy. She could tell. The Doctor was brooding. He put on a happy front as usual, but Rose could always see through the facade.

He was stuck on the slow path. At least for the time being, until the TARDIS grew.

She had to talk to him.

The opportunity came a few nights later. The Doctor was outside on the balcony, staring up at the sky, a wistful look upon his face. If there were stars, they were completely covered by all the light pollution. Rose wished she didn't live in the middle of the city, but somewhere he could see the sky.

Rose stepped out, carrying a blanket in her hands. She set herself down next to him, covering them. He shot her a smile in thanks.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The Doctor had proclaimed his love , and she believed that . She just had to give him a choice.

They remained silent for a few minutes until she plucked up her courage.

“Doctor?” She began nervously.

He hummed in response to alert her that he was listening.

“Are you happy here?”

The Doctor blinked in surprise. Of course he was. Rose was here.

“Course I am”

Rose pulled away and gazed at him, biting her lip.

“You know. I don't think you are.” She paused.

“You could always leave. Have a break. Go travellin’ or something. I'll still be here when you're ready to come back to the slow path. I know you don't want to be here.  Really”

The Doctor regarded her. His Rose, always compassionate. But, she wanted him to leave? He could never,  _ ever _ leave Rose Tyler. Not when she was in her life again.

He was aware that he hadn't spoken when Rose prodded his shoulder.

“Well? What do you think?” She asked softly.

In response, he pulled her closer. He peppered kisses down her cheek towards her lips.

“Only if you come too” he stated, before capturing her lips with his own. 


	35. Sexy Specs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose

“You are kidding me. No. Way”

The Doctor sat back in his chair in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening at all. Him! Another time his rubbish human body had failed him.

“This is the end. I’m sure of it” he muttered under his breath.

Rose rolled her eyes at her daft Doctor . She placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

“Come on now, love. It’s just a pair of glasses.“

“Yes, but me!!” He complained.

“Just take a look , yeah?” She suggested, taking his hand. He huffed, and allowed to be led to the display featuring the men’s frames.

Then he saw them.

A pair of frames that were identical to his own in the prime universe. He broke into a wide grin.

Maybe this body wasn’t so rubbish after all.

Rose caught eye of the frames at the same time, mirroring his grin.

"Oh. The sexy specs” she whispered into his ear quite huskily, causing the tips of the Doctor’s ears to turn pink.

Yes.

This body _definitely_ wasn't so rubbish after all.


	36. Doodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo X Rose

“Hang on, are you doodling ?” 

 

Rose could make out The Doctor’s absent-minded drawings as he held her. He momentary stopped tracing on Rose's back. They had been apart for a few days, and he wanted to just breathe in her scent. He momentary stopped and pulled her closer. 

 

“I may be” he agreed, before placing a kiss on her lips. They broke apart, giving each other goofy grins. 

 

He resumed his tracing and Rose could tell he was now making Gallifreyan characters with his fingers. 

 

She didn't know much of his native language, but she did know the symbols of “I love you, Rose Tyler”


	37. Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happening after "The Idiot's Lantern"

"Rose, tell me, who gave you that black eye?"

 

Rose blinked up at the Doctor. In the past day, her face had been stolen by the Wire, and also had been thrown out into the street. Like rubbish, she thought bitterly.

 

The Doctor's own face was close to her's as he finished his scan on her body. He tipped her chin up, and with his free hand, he gently traced his finger around her left eye. Rose nearly broke at the tenderness and concern in his voice.

 

"I wasn't even aware I had one" she answered. She lifted her shoulder.

 

"Must've been before Magpie threw me out" she concluded.

 

The Doctor's face turned into a scowl. Rose knew the Oncoming Storm was approaching.

 

"Oh, thats clever. Take the face, but the features remain" he said. He stroked her sore eye with his thumb.

 

"I'm sorry, Rose. I shouldn't have left you behind at the Connolly's. I should've waited"

 

Rose gave him a small smile, before reaching up to hug him.

 

"I shouldn't have gone to Magpie's" she mumbled into his chest. In response, he held her tighter.

 

"Not your fault"

 

Rose peered up at him.

 

"Then it's not your fault for leaving me behind"

 

He sniffed, before releasing Rose from his embrace, and grinning at her.

 

How he wanted to kiss every feature of her restored face.


	38. Cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose

"Oh, my God"

 

Rose entered the kitchen and immediatley wanted to cover her eyes in embarrassment. It was the day before Tony's birthday, and they had offered to bake the cupcakes for the party.

 

The sight that had greeted her was not of the Doctor frosting the cupcakes. Instead, she found him sitting at the table, merrily dipping the spoon into the frosting and licking it off. The tray of the cupcakes was sitting on the kitchen bench, apparently forgotten.

 

She should've been glad that he wasn't using his fingers.

 

"Doctor, you had one job. Just one" she scolded, making her way to stand next to him.

 

"Yes, but, have you tasted this Rose? Absolutely brilliant. Who would've thought. Banana and strawberry jam flavoured. Bless Pete's World for coming up with something like this" he cooed. He peered up, grinning away.

 

Rose wagged her finger at him.

 

"Yes. It's lovely Doctor, but, frost the damn cupcakes yeah?"

 

He looked down into the bowl.

 

"There's just teeny tiny problem" he began sheepishly.

 

Rose raised an eyebrow.

 

"What's that then?"

 

She groaned when he held up the empty bowl.


	39. Morning Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm placing this chapter really on in their relationship. Take this as either Ten X Rose or Tentoo X Rose.

Rose awoke to something heavy laying on top of her chest.

 

At first she panicked, until she realised the Doctors hair was tickling her nose. And he was actually asleep for once. Plus, he had seemed to spoon her during the night, his leg flung over her thigh. Plus, his arms were wrapped securely around her waist, pulling her snug against his chest. 

 

And Rose really loved it.

 

Tentatively, she started to run her fingers through his mussed up locks. After awhile, he let out a little moan of pleasure, and she startled. She quickly pulled her fingers away, expecting him to wake up and question her actions.

 

But, he seemed to remain asleep.


	40. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For doctorroseprompts 'Light' 
> 
> Either Ten X Rose or Tentoo X Rose

His face is turned to absolutely fury as he snaps.

 

“I can't do this anymore. You're too needy, Rose!” He growls, before turning his heel and stalking away, leaving her sitting on the bench.

 

Rose blinks back tears, confused and upset. He _promised_. To never leave her.  

 

And now, she was left behind.

 

Anger flares up. She shoots up and follows him through the crowd.

 

However, she can't find a trace of him anywhere. No long coat, no sticky-up hair.

 

Rose pauses, then falls to the hard ground on her knees. Grief overtakes her body as she starts banging on the terrain. She doesn't even care if she's making a scene. All she can think of is the Doctor, and how he betrayed her.

 

Then she wakes up. To someone who has her in strong arms, trying to stem the flailing of her body as she weeps. A light has been turned on, casting a yellow glow through their room. 

 

“Shh. Rose. Love. It's a nightmare. Just that. A silly little dream. I'm here. Okay?”

 

It's the Doctor, talking to her in a soft tone. He's there. He hadn't left her.

 

In relief, she clings onto him, and feels his arms tighten even more around her form. He presses a hard kiss on her forehead.

 

“You left me” she sobs, as he rubs her back.

 

His breath hitches before he kisses her. He then pulls back to inspect her tear stained face.

 

“Never going to happen, Rose Tyler. I promise"


	41. This Domestic Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose

The Doctor peers down at Rose who is laying still in his arms.

  
He blinks back the tears that are forming, before gently resting her on her back.

  
Rose’s scent tickles his nostrils, the floral perfume she had put on that morning lingering in the air.

  
Softly, he places a tender kiss on her forehead, before standing up.

  
She must’ve sensed his movements, because she mumbles:

  
“Whatcha doing?”

  
The Doctor whips around as he turns of the TV and ejects the disc from the player.

  
A gentle smile is on his lips as he whispers:

  
“This is the end, I’m sure of it. I’m turning off the TV so we can go to bed”

  
As he completed his task, the tears fall freely.

  
He’s so happy in this domestic life.


	42. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fulfilling a prompt from my Tumblr ask box. Tentoo x Rose

The sound of the TARDIS dematerialising broke them out of their kiss.

Rose glanced to the spot where the TARDIS once stood, and sorrow reached her bones.

She didn’t even get to say goodbye to her Doctor.

Yet, he was standing there with her as the waves crashed.

Feeling the other Doctor (she didn’t know what to call him yet) stepping up next to her, and take her hand, she realised something.

He was trapped here as well. There were no dimension cannons this time to take her back. This other Doctor was stuck living the domestic life, just like she would have to now. Until the piece of coral tucked in the jacket pocket would grow into their very own TARDIS.

Rose hoped he would take her along. If he said he was the Doctor, there was no doubt she concluded.

Still, she rested her hands over his single heart. The question had to be asked. To make sure he was the Doctor.

“How long are you going to stay with me?” she asked quietly, biting her lip.

The wind picked up, blowing his hair.

He gave her a grin, before gripping her hand even tighter.

“Forever”


	43. Nerf War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose

As she parked her car into the driveway, all Rose wanted was a bath, dinner and to cuddle with her husband. In that order. It had been a very long day at work.

 

Walking up to the front door, she noticed it was locked. That surprised her, she was aware that the Doctor had a day off. She wondered if he had gone out. Rose was about to dig around for her key until she noticed two things.

 

One was a Nerf gun propped up near their porch setting, and the other was a note taped to their TARDIS blue front door. She glanced at the Nerf gun, puzzled, then pulled the note off the door.

 

 _What_ was her daft husband up to now? She pondered.

 

A grin crossed her face as her eyes read the Doctor's scrawl.

 

 

_Hello Love!_

 

_Hope you had a brilliant day at work fighting aliens. I thought you could use a little fun by fighting this alien.. Well. Part alien, part human. Anyway, here's your weapon. I have one too. Meet you in the backyard. Love you._

 

_The Doctor xx_

 

Feeling a bit brighter, Rose tried her key and the door unlocked easily. Scanning the note as she stepped inside the foyer, she noticed a P.S

 

_The loser has to make dinner._

 

"Oh, its so on" she muttered, as she dropped her bag onto the couch and retrieved the gun from outside. She made her way into their vast backyard, and found it vacant.

 

The Doctor was obviously hiding.

 

A rustle in a nearby bush alerted Rose to where the Doctor's position was, and slowly she crept towards him, gun pointed. She was a few feet away, when she felt and heard two things.

 

The foam dart pinging her left arm.

 

And one Doctor leaping out behind the bush.

 

"Ha! Gotcha!" he crowed happily, as Rose fell to the ground, closing her eyes. However, she could hear and feel his presence as he hovered over her.

 

"Not fair Doctor!" she muttered.

 

"You can't talk if you're dead" the Doctor reminded her, and she could just feel the smug grin on his face.

 

He remained hovered over her for the allocated 20 seconds, and when Rose reopened her eyes, he had his arms outstretched, waiting to pull her up. His own gun lay discarded on the grass next to him. Rose quickly noted that fact.

 

He still had that smug smirk still upon his face.

 

"You better stop smirking Doctor" she warned.

 

His eyebrows shot up, clearly still amused.

 

"Or what?"

 

Rose grinned wickedly, aiming her gun at him. He stared at it for a moment, and shot off racing.

 

Without a weapon.

 

Rose's laugh was victorious as she continuously pulled the trigger, pelting him with the foam darts as she chased after him.

 

The Doctor's laugh was heard before he flopped down on the grass, and continued in hysterics as Rose fell down on top of him, tickling him in the late afternoon sun.

 

_They ordered a pizza for dinner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a complete novice about Nerf Wars. I had to Google it!


	44. There's No Use Crying Over Spilled Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a Tumblr request.

"How about a cuppa before bed then?"

 

Rose nods and grins at her mother.

 

"Sure. Sounds great" she agrees, despite the time. It's eleven at night, and Rose and Jackie have just came home from a movie. The Doctor, however, makes an excuse that the TARDIS needs repairs, and doesn't tag along. The flat is quiet, and there is no sign of the Time- Lord. Rose can't deny she's a bit disappointed that he hasn't greeted her home.

 

 

Jackie is still nattering as she makes her way into the kitchen, and then her voice bellows

 

"ROSE! GET IN HERE QUICK!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?!!!"

 

Rose startles and rushes into the kitchen.

 

To find her mother standing next to the Doctor, who is tugging his ear nervously.

 

Rose's eyes focuses on the shattered jam jar on the floor, a red sticky mess covering the lino.

 

"Doctor, what are you doing?" she asks firmly over Jackie's telling off.

 

He blinks up at the pair of them, and it's then Rose notices that his hand is bleeding.

 

"Oh, my God!"

 

Jackie pauses when she realises that the Doctor is injured.

 

"Oh, sweetheart, what happened?" she gushes.

 

"The jar smashed" he states, a tear rolling down his face. Jackie just rolls her eyes.

 

"An' your crying about it? Bit childish isn't it?"

 

The Doctor splutters.

 

"No, not that, my hand hurts Jackie. That's why I'm upset, not that I'm crying-"

 

Jackie interrupts as Rose pulls his hand closer for inspection. It needs to be treated, the cut deep.

 

"Over spilled jam" she finishes helpfully, a smirk on her face.


	45. How to Get a Half Human Time Lord to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose

A loud, jaw cracking yawn distracted Rose from the movie she had been enjoying.

 

The Doctor, who had been resting on her shoulder blinked up when she peered down at him.

 

"Hello" he said, smiling both sheepishly and sleepily at her.

 

"You need sleep Doctor" she told him, rubbing his arm.

 

His eyebrow lifted, despite his eyelids growing heavy.

 

"Nah. I have superior biology remember. I don't need- he yawned again- sleep" he argued. Rose chuckled as his head made his way to her chest , snuggling in closer.

 

Rose wrapped her arms around him, encouraging him to lay down. He did, shifting his head to her lap.

 

"Yeah, that may be when you were a full Time Lord, love" she explained, kissing his hair. "But, now, you're half human. All human's need sleep"

 

He murmured as he pressed a kiss to her knee.

 

"Not sleepy" he protested. Rose could just tell he was pouting and she chuckled fondly. Her hands made their way to his hair, and he hummed as her fingers massaged his scalp.

 

"But I know this is a sure fire way to get you to sleep" she whispered, the film forgotten.

 

Before long, the Doctor's breaths evened out, replaced by gentle snores.

 

Rose didn't return to her movie. The sight of the Doctor sleeping was much better viewing.


	46. I Need To Hear You Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose

There were times that the Doctor really didn't like his human body. At all.

 

Like times like this.

 

 _Especially_ times like this.

 

What made it even worse that he didn't have his other half, his plus one, the love of his life next to him. She was still at home, after he had been sent on a field trip with other Torchwood agents.

 

He sniffed as he unhappily plumped his hard hotel pillow for the umpteempth time that night. It also seemed like he had already changed position in the king sized bed numerous times.

 

The bed felt so empty without Rose in it, curled up into each others bodies.

 

Shifting position yet again, he grabbed the pillow on the other side of the bed, holding it close to his chest. In his minds eye, he could pretend it was Rose.

 

After a few moments, he tossed the pillow aside. That really was a poor substitute for Rose, he decided.

 

He reached over to the beside table to glance at the time on his mobile. The big numerals told him it was way after midnight. He had gone to bed at half ten.

 

An hour and a half staring into the darkness, thinking about his lovely wife.

 

Sitting up, he stared at his phone, wondering if he should phone Rose. But, he didn't want to wake her. They had spoken earlier when he went to bed.

 

Maybe, he thought, he could just phone to hear her on voicemail. Yes, that made sense. No need to actually wake her.

 

He was about to dial, when his phone rang.

 

Rose. It was Rose!

 

He let out a delighted giggle, grinning away, as he answered.

 

"Hello love. What are you doing awake?"

 

Rose's voice was soft when she answered.

 

"I can't fall asleep. I needed to hear your voice tonight"


	47. A Royal Mistake

At first, the Doctor thought the uncomfortable sensation of being poked was part of a dream.

 

He and Rose had stargazed the night before. The planet's solar system was magnificent, he had concluded. A perfect view of the meteor shower from their position on top of a hill. His coat had made a wonderful blanket, spread over the wildflowers.

 

It had been quite romantic. No wonder he fell asleep. Completely and utterly in bliss, with Rose in his arms. Rose, who he could sense was curled to his side, one arm thrown over his stomach, her head burrowed into his chest. Without opening his eyes, he tightened his arm around her middle.

 

WHAT was that poking? Something metal? It was interrupting his euphoria!

 

The Doctor grunted as the object shoved into his side.

 

"You will get up, Mister. You will explain why you are cavorting with a woman in public. On sacred ground" ordered a rough voice.

 

The Doctor opened one eye lazily, to see a guard, rifle shoved into his skin. He shot up in horror. To his side, Rose also jumped up.

 

Looking down briefly, the Doctor was thankful that both him and Rose weren't naked. His jacket and tie had been strewn to his right though. Rose's hair was tousled, and he could possibly imagine his own was sticking up everywhere.

 

Cavorting ? Really?

 

He inwardly groaned. This planet. Bit behind. No man should be seen in public with the opposite sex, displaying acts of physical affection. Which, he supposed, him and Rose were currently doing.

 

The guard was still towering over them, with a stern regard. He obviously wanted an answer.

 

"Um. Did you say sacred ground? And cavorting? Do you even know what cavorting means? Anyway, if we were cavorting, we wouldn't have been asleep. And you can plainly see, our bottom halves are still on… I think-" he was cut off by the rifle digging into his skin again. Rose buried her face into her hands, possibly embarrassed, but the Doctor heard her snort.

 

"You were in each others arms. Cavorting. This ground belongs to the queen" the guard raged. Harshly, he pulled the Doctor up by the arms, while another guard who had arrived, pulled Rose up as well.

 

"Alright!" Rose snapped. "We're gettin' up! No need to be so rough!!"

 

"I say we execute them both" the second guard mused.

 

Rose gasped in shock.

 

"No!"

 

The Doctor glanced at Rose as he raised his hands in surrender, and she followed suit. The two guards still had their rifles aimed at them, and he had to think quickly.

 

"Can I?" he asked, indicating with his head towards his coat, jacket and tie. One of the guards nodded his assent, and the Doctor haphazardly reassembled himself. That done, the Doctor smirked slightly at their captors.

 

"Before execution, well, I just thought I would mention I could do this" he stated, as he swiftly pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket, aiming it at the guard's vehicle.

 

A loud, shrill alarm filled the air, and their car started to roll down the gravel path of the hill. In the confusion, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand.

 

"RUN!!"

 


	48. Duck You, Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose

He felt like the world's dumbest idiot. If there were awards, he would be given first prize for being the world's biggest idiot. No. Scratch that. The _Universe's_ Biggest Idiot.

 

How stupid was he, really? He thought. Rose would never forgive him. They were done. Finito.

 

No matter how many times he scrubbed his eyes with his fingers, he couldn't get rid of the image in his mind. Rose, looking upset and furious, holding that dress in her hands. Yelling at him. Swearing at him. Ordering him to get out. Leave.

 

Why, just why did he say what he was thinking? He was being honest. That's all. But, obviously, being honest according to women's fashion was wrong.

 

Mentally cursing Pete, Jake and every other adult male in his life, he wondered why no-one had warned him. Not to say that!

 

He really tried to placate Rose. Truly, he did. But, when, she ordered him to leave, he just did that. Walked through the door without a second glance.

 

Just thinking of his Rose upset made him distressed. And it was all his fault.

 

Noticing a bench nearby, he sat down, the terrible thoughts in his mind. He would have to return back to the flat eventually. To collect his possessions. Rose obviously didn't want him anymore in her life. Quite right too. He was a prat.

 

Maybe, he could find his own place while the TARDIS grew? Perhaps. Yes. It would have to do. But, in honesty, a life without Rose by his side, domestic or travelling was just a half life.

 

Now, _that_ was very _Harry Potter_ , he thought, snorting.

 

Around and around went the notions, until the Doctor felt a tear run down his face. Wiping it clean with the back of his hand, he sniffed.

 

Small children playing nearby on swings only made him frown. He had imagined his future children. His and Rose's. Like that little brown haired boy shrieking with laughter.

 

Oh well. Wasn't meant to be.

 

He continued to watch the children being so happy, while he was not, when his phone beeped from his jeans pocket.

 

Fetching it, he noticed Rose had sent him a text. He suddenly felt hopeful. Yes. That was a good sign, right? Rose making the first move? Or, in retrospect, she could be just contacting him to arrange a time to pick up his stuff.

 

Oh, just read it, he ordered himself.

 

His eyes widened as he read the simple, three word message.

 

_DUCK YOU, IDIOT_

 

Staring blankly at the phone, he was completely confused.

 

Was that a new form of insult he wasn't aware of? What did that mean? Was he a duck? Ducks were cute. He even could impersonate Scrooge McDuck. Rose loved that. His impression of the character made her laugh with delight.

 

Was she calling him a duck? Maybe she remembered how happy that made her feel. Or, the reminder made her sad.

 

Still, against his better judgement, he texted back.

 

_Sorry, duck?_

 

A few moments later, his phone pinged again.

 

_What?_

 

Huh? What was Rose's game? She called him a duck for Rassilon's sake! Now she was denying it! He huffed with impatience.

 

_You called me a duck_

 

_Did I? Oh, duck_

 

He shook his head.

 

 _Look. You did it again,_ he informed Rose.

 

_I meant duck. Crap. Duck._

 

Now he was bewildered, plus a tad amused. He let out a little giggle.

 

This time, when his phone pinged less than ten seconds later, it was another order.

 

_Come home. I miss you. I'm sorry._

 

His mouth widened into a broad grin. _Rose still wanted him!_ He leapt up from his perch, giddy with glee. Suddenly, the world looked much more brighter. Those children, they could be his and Rose's. Rose and him could still live their life, together. Just as it should be.

 

Nearly skipping home, he ran through the front door, to be greeted by Rose. Whom looked still a bit down, but was smiling her smile, arms outstretched.

 

He rushed into them.

 

"Love. I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Blimey. You were right. I am a prat. The Universe's biggest one. I love you. I really do. I love you"

 

He kept repeating his proclamation as he peppered kisses in her hair, across her brow and down to her cheek.She rubbed his back as she murmured her love into his chest.

 

"I know. You're forgiven. But, don't do it again yeah? You hurt my feelings Doctor" she informed him sadly. The Doctor pulled her back, to see her biting her lower lip, eyes downcast.

 

Not for the first time, he felt all the blame. His heart broke for Rose's dismay.

 

"I won't, I promise. Rose, look at me, love" he requested gently. Rose slowly peered up at him.

 

"Rose. I will do anything to make it up to you. One life remember? We can and will spend it together. Okay. I was so scared. That you rejected me. That you didn't want me anymore"

 

Rose's breath hitched.

 

"I could never do that. Yeah, I was angry. Still am a bit" she told him honestly. Still, she leaned into his personal space and kissed him passionately.

 

The Doctor pulled back after a few blissful minutes, lips swollen and hair disheveled. Rose looked equally snog filled, and he was proud that he could make her look that way.

 

His hand tugged his ear awkwardly.

 

"Um. Rose. Love. You still didn't explain. What does duck, you mean?"


	49. Flamingos!

“Look, Rose!” The Doctor shouted out with glee. He tugged Rose’s hand towards the massive pool deck, crowded with other tourists.

 

They cut through the crowd, running between the deck chairs. Rose was really interested in what had gotten her husband in such an excited state. It was just a normal pool. No aliens. No danger that she could sense. Just humans on a holiday. Maybe it was the slide she could see in the far end? Was that why he was so hyperactive?

 

A hand rested on her shoulder as she was being tugged forward. She whipped around to find a stern looking guard scowling at her.

 

“I’m sorry ma'am. Sir. No running” she informed the pair, pointing to a nearby sign.

 

The Doctor blinked. How did he miss that?

 

He paused, bouncing on the balls of his feet, the soles of his flip flops tapping on the wooden decking.

 

“I’m sorry. We both are. We didn’t notice the sign. You see, I saw those giant inflatable flamingos over there and I wanted a go. Before they were all used” he said, flashing a grin at her.

 

The lifeguard tried to hide a smile when she replied.

 

“I’m sorry sir. They are only for children." With that, she turned away from them, blowing her whistle at some teens who were dive bombing into the pool.

 

The Doctor remained where he was, a pout on his face. Rose rubbed his arm comfortably.

 

“But.. but. That’s not fair! They were just sitting there Rose. They want to be rode on. Surely they are big enough for a grown adult to sit on!” He complained. Rose offered him a smile.

 

“Yeah. I agree. But, they are the rules Doctor” she explained patiently, trying not to laugh at the look upon his poor, bewildered face.

 

He just stared at her blankly.

 

“Rules. It’s a pretty silly rule, if you ask me” he muttered.

 

She leaned up to press a soft kiss on his lips, then took his hand.

 

“You can always go on the slide, love” she said, trying to placate him. He glanced over towards the spiralling tunnel, pouting again.

 

“Don’t wanna” he protested, but allowed himself to be led towards it.

 

.... Shortly after their holiday, the TARDIS pool acquired two inflatable flamingos. 


	50. Not the Same Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 'The Christmas Invasion'

The Doctor was still asleep. Even worse, he now was experiencing a fever it seemed. His brow was drenched in sweat. Rose was petrified that he was dying this time. For real. She half expected another golden glow to radiate from his body at any time.

Sure, she _had_ just witnessed her Doctor burst into flames in front of her, and change from all big ears into the man who was laying in her mother’s bed. Rose stroked a finger over his left sideburn tenderly, and this Doctor shivered under her touch in his sleep.

Rose let the tears run down her face freely as she fetched the stethoscope laying nearby. Pressing it into this new Doctor’s chest, she listened intently. Just one heart beat still beating, same as before.

“Doctor. Wake up, please. We need you. _I_ need you" she begged in a whisper. Her old Doctor wouldn’t be doing this. Not laying around. He would be up, ready to protect the world from those un-named creatures who were creeping closer to Earth.

Spotting the clothes her mother had hung up, she momentarily raised from her position perched on the bed. The leather jacket creaked as she pulled it on. It still smelt liked him, all musk and something unnamed associated with TARDIS repairs.

Rose let the familiar scent comfort her as she returned to the bed. This time, she rested her head on the Doctor’s chest, and fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 50 chapters! I really appreciate all the kudos and comments on this collection. It keeps me writing. 
> 
> A big thankyou to my gorgeous friend DarthTella who keeps providing me with prompts. Without her, we wouldn't have half these stories.


	51. New, New Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set within 'New Earth'

This new regeneration was weird, for a better description. New Doctor. 

 

Going from a daft looking man with big ears and leather, to something his past self would not approve of. A pretty boy, young, slim, and foxy looking. No wonder Rose had beamed at him like that when he reappeared in the flat, wearing a tight suit. The glasses had complimented the look. For some strange reason, he was quite smug about it all.

 

For a week, he had stayed in London, so Rose could spend time with her mother. Regardless, uncertainty still crept into his mind during that week. Sure, Rose had told him as the ashes from the Sycorax's spaceship floated down from the sky. That she still wanted to travel with him. But, maybe she still resented this new him, just a little bit?

 

He wasn't certain until he heard the doors of the TARDIS creak open and saw Rose there, beaming at him, with a rucksack over her shoulder. He pulled down a lever with a little bit more show than necessary, as Rose took his hand. 

 

Ready for another adventure. New, new Earth, as a new, New Doctor. With Rose Tyler. In the TARDIS. Just as it should be.


	52. Tribulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Doomsday fix-it. But, happiness sometimes does bring pain in the aftermath.

It's funny how the most happiest people can be the most damaged of them all.

 

And currently, the Doctor fitted that persona.

 

The screams woke Rose from her slumber. She recognised those screams. And what they meant. She had heard them a few times before. But, those screams still chilled her to the bone. Every time they narrowly escaped with their lives, or nearly lost one another.

 

The Doctor was having a nightmare. Her bond-mate had fallen into a deep sleep after defeating the Daleks and Cybermen at Canary Wharf. They had walked back to the TARDIS hand-in-hand, so glad that Rose had been able to grip onto that lever, and not slipped.

 

Rose was melancholy about losing her mother though. Her own bad dreams filtered through, alternative timelines being sensed. How she could've been trapped in Pete's World. With no Doctor. Rose could see herself on a beach, saying goodbye to a projection of the man she loved.

 

The Doctor was sweating through his pyjamas. Her name escaped his lips in desperate sobs.

 

"Rose! No, hold on! Please!"

 

She immediately covered the Doctor's shaking body with her own, hoping the weight would calm him down. It did. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist as she pressed light kisses to his hair, his brow and his lips. The reminder she whispered repeatedly took some time, but soon, the screams stopped.

 

"I'm here, my Doctor. I'm here forever"


	53. That Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose

The Doctor stared at the oversized fluffy pink and yellow unicorn and it stared innocently back at him.

 

Beside him, Rose clasped her hand into his own. He glanced over , and upon seeing Rose's delighted look, he grinned at her.

 

"Would you like me to win that for you?" He asked.

 

"Can you, please? I've always wanted a unicorn," she admitted. The Doctor just gave her a perplexed look. Rose just shrugged in explanation.

 

"Well. Kinda reminds me of you. Pink and yellow, also sparkly," he smirked.

 

Rose gave him a tongue touched grin in return. The Doctor continued. "Then, seeing you've always wanted a unicorn, I'll get it for you," he stated, stepping up to the carnival booth. With a nod, the attendant handed him three darts to pierce the balloons with.

 

"Three goes," the Doctor explained. "I need 60 points to win your unicorn." With ease, he threw the first dart, popping a yellow balloon worth 20 points. He turned back at Rose, and smiled smugly.

 

"Two more of those, and it'll be easy peasy," he crowed, tossing another dart at another yellow balloon. Rose gasped when the dart passed by it.

 

"What? How could I miss that with my superior Time Lord physiology, it's not fair-" he started.

 

Rose interrupted him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

 

"Yeah, but your part human now love," she reminded him gently.

 

He nodded sharply, sniffed again, debating his next, and final move. Rose surveyed the area as well.

 

"Try a red one, love. It's worth 40 points," she suggested.

 

Flexing his wrist, he aimed the dart, before turning to Rose.

 

"I will win this stuffed animal if it's the last thing I do." Rose recognised the sheer look of determination in his eyes.

 

"It's okay if you don't Doctor," she told him, trying to calm him down.

 

He gave her a quick pointed look. "Nah," he said. "If I don't win it, I will buy you a pink and yellow unicorn. You deserve one. Seeing you've always wanted one," he stated, tossing the dart towards the prize winning balloon.

 

Taking Rose's hand again, they both held their breath as the dart speeded towards the red balloon. The Doctor crossed his fingers.

 

"Please, please, please," he begged under his breath.

 

With a pop, the Doctor let out a delighted whoop. He indicated to the alien attendant that he wanted the unicorn, and with a flourish, the Doctor presented it to his wife.

 

"One pink and yellow unicorn for my love," he grinned.

 

Rose stepped up into his personal space, giving him a sound kiss on the lips. Pulling back, the Doctor gave her a dazed look.

 

Rose wiped her swollen lips and grinned up at him.

 

"Thanks love. Now where to next?" she asked, surveying the crowded carnival.

 

He peered around before pointing their joined hands in a general direction, clutching the unicorn with one arm.

 

"That way," he said. Rose was reminded of when he said those words for the first time, under the ash of the Sycorax ship. Those words still had significant meaning for them both. She gripped his hand.

 

Rose blinked up at him.

 

"That way?" she confirmed.

 

He smiled softly at her before answering. "Yeah, that way."


	54. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose

Rose chuckled to herself at the irony. Even while in mid air, upside down, his hair was gravity defying.

 

The Doctor beamed at her, bouncing around the ceiling of the zero gravity chamber. He looked so sexy decked out in a spacesuit, and Rose was reminded of another time he had worn one.

 

She recalled how she had pressed a kiss to his helmet upon Krop Tor, wishing him all the best down in the pit. There had been a lot of uncertainty with that particular adventure. But now, there was no lost TARDIS, and no Satan or possessed beings to deal with.

 

Instead, the TARDIS was parked outside, with no real threat at all.

 

She bounced towards him, her world looking distorted. Still, she managed to cup his helmet in her gloved hands. She wasn't able to press a kiss to it, due to her own restriction of also wearing a helmet. Instead, she bumped their heads together, and sent a kiss over their bond.

 

He winked cheekily at her, and Rose knew, when they got home, they would be recreating another event.

 

Like what happened after Krop Tor.

 


	55. Desolation

In the days after he lost Rose, the Doctor felt numb. He wouldn't allow himself to cry, to grieve. In fact, he didn't do much, preferring to stay in their room, his head upon her pillow. Rose's lingering scent made him feel that she was still there with him. Apart from showering, eating and necessary toilet breaks, the Doctor didn't leave their bed.

 

Until he noticed that Rose's bedside drawer was ajar a bit. Lifting his weary head up from her pillow, he silently debated opening it. It felt wrong, invading her privacy.

 

 _It's not like Rose will scold me_ , he thought bitterly, tugging it open. Of course. Curiosity got the better of him in the end.

 

He was greeted with a multitude of snapshots. Of himself. Of Rose. Of them together. Grabbing the one that caught his eye, he returned to her pillow.

 

The candid photo was of the pair of them, taken on Christmas night, underneath the snowy ash. Rose was gripping onto his hands, head thrown back in laughter. The memory of how they twirled under the stars brought a tear to his eye, twanging his hearts.

 

He would sort through the remainder of the photos later. He also had to find a way to say goodbye. But, in the meantime, he let himself weep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry


	56. Rose's Coat

"So, I have a surprise for you," Rose whispers, running her fingers up the Doctor's arm.

 

He stops what he is doing, to regard his wife. She is standing next to him, with a look of pure mischievousness upon her face. Her lips are turned up into a grin, and her eyes are twinkling.

 

The Doctor immediately wraps an arm around her waist, in order to pull her closer.

 

"Is that so?" He asks, resting his hand on her lower back. She nods, still grinning.

 

"Yeah," she drawls, pecking his cheek.

 

"What's the surprise?" he questions dumbly, earning a bop on the nose from Rose.

 

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," she declares, stepping away from his embrace. The Doctor pouts.

 

"I thought we were in the middle of a snuggle!" he protests, earning a cheeky wink from Rose.

 

"And we will. When I return," she promises, swaying her hips a bit as she exits the room. The Doctor watches her retreating backside, irritated that his cuddle had been interrupted, but interested in what Rose is up to. He picks up his sonic screwdriver, returning to his work.

 

He is in the middle of attaching wires, when he feels Rose's presence in the doorway. The sight makes him drop his screwdriver onto the floor.

 

Rose is standing there, decked out in his trench coat. It is evident that she isn't wearing much, if anything underneath. He is instantly turned on, especially with her hair looking like that, all tousled, put up in a messy bun. He hitches a breath at how incredibly sexy Rose looks right now.

 

"Like what you see?" she asks huskily.

 

The Doctor's Adam's Apple bobs before responding.

 

"Oh, yes," he breathes. There's a tease in his voice when he adds:

 

"That's a bit naughty, Rose Tyler, helping yourself to my clothes," he scolds, making his way over to her. She accepts his embrace, and starts to massage his bum.

 

"What are you going to do about it Doctor?" she queries boldly after awhile.

 

The Doctor pulls himself momentarily out of the bliss that is consuming his body. He grins cheekily and winks at her, before lovingly cupping her cheek. 

 

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something," he muses, bringing his lips to her own.


	57. Drunk as a (Part Human Time) Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen for mentions of intoxication.

"Rose Tyler, look at this! Isn't this brilliant, a jumping castle. Imagine that, being able to bounce away without a care in the world. And then, when you're finished bouncing, we can go on the slide!"

 

Rose allowed herself to be pulled around the yard, listening to the Doctor's rambling. It may have been Tony's fifth birthday, but the Doctor was acting like a hyperactive child himself. Even more so than usual.

 

Reaching the table that contained the snacks and drinks, the Doctor stepped up, pouring himself another drink from the jug. He flashed Rose a grin as he sipped.

 

"Brilliant stuff, this. So delish.. delish..," he stumbled, scrunching up his nose over the pronunciation.

 

"It's yummy!" He declared, holding up the jug, in order to offer Rose a drink. Rose noticed how he was struggling to lift it, and immediately grasped it herself before it spilled, but the Doctor shook his head.

 

"No. I want to do it. I can do it," he insisted. Rose gasped as he accidentally spilled some of it on the table cloth.

 

"Oops," he declared, staring at the spillage. Rose grabbed some nearby napkins and started to mop up the spill.

 

"It's okay, Doctor," she soothed, as he grabbed some extra napkins to assist. He babbled away as he wiped, somehow causing a bigger mess as he did.

 

"Never had ginger in this body before. Did you know that I was allergic to it, couldn't have any of it! Made me drunk, too, did you know," he stated cheerily when they were done. Rose looked up in shock as she tossed the sodden napkins in the bin.

 

"You drank ginger?" she asked slowly.

 

"Yep!" he proclaimed, tapping the jug.

 

"From this?" she confirmed. The Doctor nodded happily.

 

"That's the one!"

 

Rose blew out her cheeks before speaking again.

 

"Love, that's ginger beer," she stated slowly, watching her husband's face turn pale with shock.

 

"Are you drunk?" she asked, with a hint of amusement over her worry.

 

The Doctor just pouted at her in response.

 

"Oh noooo," he drawled. His pout immediately turned into a grin.

 

"Did you see the jumping castle? Can we go on it, please. Pretty please?" he shouted. He didn't wait for a response, instead, tugging Rose towards the jumping castle.

 

She tried to stop him, she really did. But a drunk Doctor and a jumping castle simply didn't mix.

 

And over the next month, he wasn't in Jackie's good books for ruining Tony's birthday party.


	58. Another Day, Another Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a Tumblr prompt- 'iridescent'

"Can I just say, travelling with you, I love it."

 

Rose beamed at the Doctor as she uttered the same words she had on New New Earth. The Doctor, who was laying next to her on his outspread coat on a deserted beach, reached for her hand.

 

"I love travelling with you, too, love," he said tenderly, bringing her hand up to his lips.

 

Rose sighed as he peppered feather light kisses to her knuckles, staring upwards. The sky stretched above them, different luminous hues of every colour imaginable, that seemed to change as she looked in another direction. Another day, another sky, Rose thought, still amazed that each day brought something different. And this one in particular, was spectacular. She remembered the Doctor babbling away about how famous this vista was, and how it inspired many famous artworks. When they returned to the TARDIS, she would try and replicate it herself, she decided.

 

"It's gorgeous," she murmured. The Doctor dropped her hand and smirked.

 

"Yeah, you are," he agreed, and Rose chuckled.

 

"Thanks, but I'm talking about the sky," she pointed out, patting his shoulder. The Doctor looked crestfallen for a moment, before snuggling in closer.

 

She meant those words back then, and now. She would never tire of travelling with her Doctor. The love of her life.


	59. Piz(za)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a Tumblr request Ten x Rose: Games.

"Oh, come on!"

 

The Doctor huffed with annoyance, when he realised what Rose had laid down on the Scrabble board. He sat back against the sofa, still peering at the board.

 

Rose looked up from the board to regard him.

 

"What? Za is a word, Doctor," she tried to convince him from across the coffee table. She crossed her arms, waiting for him to speak.

 

"It is not. You're making up stuff, Rose Tyler," he argued, pointing a finger at her. He turned his head to face Jackie.

 

Jackie was sitting in her chair, watching TV, allowing the game take place as she did. The sense of the Doctor's staring at her adverted her eyes of the screen.

 

"Yes, Doctor?" she asked, noting that the alien had an odd look on his face.

 

"Your daughter is cheating," he spluttered.

 

"Am not, Mum. Tell him, Za is a word!" she cried out.

 

"Oh, it is not," he declared. 'I know every language.."

 

"Yes, we're all interested in how clever you are, Doctor," Jackie muttered, knowing the Doctor would hear her, regardless. She smirked smugly as he started to pout.

 

"It is!"

 

"Use it in a sentence, then," the Doctor challenged Rose.

 

She hesitated for a moment as she thought.

 

"I ordered za for dinner. There." She barked out a laugh, returning the Doctor's continued glare at her.

 

"What's za?" he questioned. "I haven't heard of any form of food called that before," he pondered. He grinned at Rose.

 

"And we've been everywhere," he enthused, finishing up.

 

Rose took a breath, before turning to her mother.

 

"Tell him, Mum. Za is a term for pizza. Remember, Mickey used it all the time."

 

"Of course he did," the Doctor muttered under his breath. Rose and Jackie chose to ignore him. Jackie took one last glance at her show, before easing herself up.

 

The Doctor and Rose both watched in curiosity as Jackie made her way to one of the shelves where she knew that a copy of the Scrabble dictionary was kept. She flicked her way towards the back, running her finger down one of the pages, until she cried out in triumph.

 

"See, Doctor. My Rose was right. Za is a word," she announced, thrusting the book into his hands, then sitting back down.

 

The Doctor gulped as he read the definition.

 

_Za: A term for pizza._

 

His hand flew to the back of his neck immediately, tossing the dictionary aside.

 

"I'm sorry," he apologised to Rose quickly, offering a small smile.

 

Rose grinned back at him.

 

"That's okay. I know how much you hate losing," she said cheekily. The Doctor huffed in frustration.

 

In order to miss both pairs of eyes rolling at him, he busied himself with his own tiles. He was losing quite spectacularly. _Him!_

 

He also slightly hated the fact that Mickey the idiot wasn't much of an idiot anymore.


	60. Still Not Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the new ginger emojis that was released recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either Ten x Rose or Tentoo x Rose

“Oh that’s not fair,” the Doctor complained, tossing his phone onto the table. He sat back, brooding away.

 

“Why does everything else get to be ginger, but me?” He questioned, pouting.

 

Rose peered at him, slightly confused at his outburst. She literally had no idea what had made him complain about being lack of ginger this time.

 

Her confusion turned into amusement when she retrieved her phone later on. Opening the messaging app, she cracked up laughing.

 

Overnight, both their phones manufacturer had released a series of ginger emojis.

 

At least, she now knew why he was complaining about not being ginger.

 

Again.


	61. A Wonderful Opportunity

"Ro-se," the Doctor's voice calls from behind the loo door. "Just checking you're alright."

 

Rose doesn't answer immediately. She can't. The sharp pain is overwhelming her insides, making her hunch over on the toilet seat. A wave of discomfort hits her back, and she gasps.

 

"Rose?"

 

His voice is gentle, but urgent. He should be aware what is occurring, he has seen her suffer on a monthly basis before. The door jiggles, and Rose grunts under her breath.

 

"I'm fine, Doctor. I'll be out in a mo'," she finally manages to call back. She knows the Doctor is worried about her, like he had been before in the Prime Universe, in the TARDIS.

 

The sound of retreating footsteps alerts her that the Doctor is on his way to the kitchen, to make his breakfast. It's only been a few weeks since Bad Wolf Bay, and he has made himself at home in her (their) flat. He's adjusting to this new, one life of his, and so is she. They have been given a wonderful opportunity, to spend their lives together, and Rose pinches herself daily, to make sure it's not a dream.

 

Rose tidies herself up, flushes the toilet, and makes her way gingerly to the kitchen, and her Doctor. The smell of tea, toast and eggs hits her nose as she walks in, and she notices that there is enough for two.

 

"You made breakfast?" she breathes. This is the first time he has made it for the both of them since arriving back in Pete's World, and she tears up at the gesture.

 

The Doctor whips around from the stove top, and gives her a grin.

 

"Yes. Of course. I know how poorly you get at this time of month. Comfort food, love," he says, as Rose wraps her arms around his waist. The Doctor brushes a kiss against her lips, before telling her to sit down and rest. He plates up the food for both of them, plops down next to her, and they tuck in with gusto.

 

Yes. This one life is a wonderful opportunity.


	62. Under the Giant Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Tumblr prompt 'plant'

"There we go!" The Doctor exclaimed proudly, standing up and wiping his dirty hands on his suit. He waited until Rose finished up, and offered a hand to her.

 

"Thanks," she grunted, wiping her brow. They stood back, admiring their handiwork. Around them, the community they had stumbled upon were still at work, replanting a forest that had been devastated by a fire in the past.

 

Upon alerting the supervisor that they had finished up, the Doctor and Rose made their way back to the TARDIS hand-in-hand. It wasn't until they had both showered, and were sitting at the galley table, drinking tea, when Rose spoke.

 

"How long will it be until we see out tree fully grown?" she asked, putting down her cup. The Doctor regarded her, with a small smile gracing his lips.

 

"Well. In linear time, 'bout a century or so, but.." His grin widened as he trailed off. Rose recognised the giddy, excited expression on his face.

 

"We've got a time machine!" She cried out. The Doctor slurped down the rest of his tea, before leaping up.

 

"Correctamumdo, Rose Tyler," he stated, wincing. He pulled a face.

 

"Wasn't going to say that again," he said, as Rose laughed.

 

"Oi!" he chastised, but still, held her hand as he pulled her into his dance around the console. With a fall to the grating, they pulled themselves up, in hysterics, as the Doctor led her to the door.

 

"A century in the future," he stated, opening the door. "And, if I'm clever, which I know I am, we've landed where our tree is."

 

Rose stood, amazed at the forest, which was still in various states of growth. It was strange to think, an hour after they had left the place, it was sparse. Now, there were trees and vegetation everywhere. Birds sang as she took the Doctor's hand and stepped out onto the mossy ground.

 

"There it is, our tree," he said softly, pointing to the fully grown Sierra redwood. Rose looked up, stunned at how tall it reached into the azure sky. He grinned as he tilted his head back.

 

"Ooh, I'm good," he drawled. Rose offered him a fond smile at his smugness.

 

"Yeah. That's it. Tell me Doctor, why did you decide to plant a redwood tree?" She queried, bumping her hip against his.

 

The Doctor's arm wrapped across her shoulders. He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.

 

"That redwood tree, means forever."

 

… Later on, they bonded under the giant tree.


	63. Stars

Rose wakes to an empty bed.

 

Before she can whimper out his name, the Doctor whispers assuringly to her.

 

"It's okay, Rose. I'm here."

 

His voice is coming from near their bedroom window. Rose turns her head and can see his tall silhouette standing, peering wistfully outside into the darkness. She knows what he is looking at- the stars in the inky sky.

 

The Doctor misses the stars. She does as well. But, their TARDIS is still a baby. It'll be some time before they can travel the stars again.

 

"Doctor?" She whispers back. "Come back to bed."

 

Rose awaits for a few moments, until the Doctor drags himself away from the window. The mattress sags as his warm body rejoins her. As he curls into her embrace, Rose absentmindedly runs her fingers through his dishevelled hair.

 

"It's okay, Doctor. I miss them as well." She reassures, leaving a lingering kiss on his forehead. 

 

A few weeks later, the Doctor opens his Christmas gift from Rose. A top of the range telescope. He lets out a delighted whoop, before wrapping her in a big hug.

 

They can't be among the stars at the moment. But, the Doctor can now see them up close.


	64. Angry Birds

"We've got to run. NOW!"

 

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, tugging her away from the angry mob. Not for the first time.

 

However, it was the first time they had to flee from a mob of very agitated ducks.

 

It wasn't his fault, really. How was he supposed to know on this planet, ducks were able to understand what he was saying? All he mentioned was how unusual it was for them to have beaks, not bills. Nothing to get offended about, honestly.

 

But, apparently they were.

 

Turning his head slightly backwards, he slowed to a pace. They were ducks, for Rassilon's sake. It wasn't like they could catch up to them, really, given their webbed feet. Beside him, Rose stooped over, panting. They had ran a far distance.

 

"You okay?" he asked, placing a hand on the small of her back. She rubbed her side, and straightened.

 

"Yeah." Rose gave him a confused look.

 

"How can ducks be so angry?"

 

The Doctor shrugged as he took Rose's hand again, setting off again, this time walking down a country path.

 

"I dunno," he confessed. "Never seen anything like that before!" He enthused, smiling broadly. Rose shuffled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. The Doctor quickly pressed a kiss on her crown.

 

They continued their way down the path, into the little township. Luckily, no angry ducks seemed to be nearby. The Doctor barked out a victorious laugh.

 

"Looks like we've escaped the angry birds. Hey, isn't that a game?" He said, nudging Rose's side as soon as they were on the outskirts of the town.

 

Rose didn't answer him. Instead, she had paused, a strange look on her face. Before the Doctor could ask what was wrong, she pressed a finger to her lips, shushing him.

 

"Wait, where is that quacking coming from?" She wondered, wheeling around.

 

The Doctor spun around, listening intently. Yes, it was distant, but there was a definite quacking coming from nearby.

 

"Oh. They're coming," he realised. Rose stepped into his personal space, grabbing him by the lapels.

 

"They're coming, hurry up and kiss me!"

 

The Doctor beamed, before allowing his lips meet Rose's. They soon became aware of a shadow accompanied by vicious quacking overhead, interrupting their snog.

 

"Oh, my God," Rose muttered, looking up.

 

The Doctor gulped, peering upwards as well. In the chase, he had totally forgotten one fact about ducks. Evident by the same ducks now swooping closer to them, beaks snapping away.

 

The fact that ducks had wings.


	65. Take My Breath Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filling the 31 Days of Ficmas prompts 'Lights' and 'Christmas jumpers'

Rose pushed open her front door, glad to be home finally. It was well after dark, and meetings had delayed her trip home. High on her list was to snuggle up to her husband, as she hadn't seen him all day.

 

The sight that greeted her eyes simply took her breath away. Fairy lights were hanging from every surface, including their decorated tree. Their white lights twinkled merrily away in the darkness. A hand flung to her mouth as she gasped.

 

"Do you like it?" Came the Doctor's voice from their sofa. Rose turned at his voice. From the light provided, she could see his tall form lazed back against the cushions.

 

Then she saw what he was wearing.

 

"I do. A lot. I love you," she said, putting her bag down and making her way over to him. As soon as she was nestled into his side, she ran her hands over his jumper.

 

"An' you're wearing a Christmas jumper!"

 

He beamed as she ran her hand over the knitted snowman adorned on his front.

 

"That I am. And in my defence, you left me alone for a whole day. That's how long it took to hang up all those lights. Did you know I had to untangle more than a thousand? And then-"

 

His babbling was cut off with Rose covering his lips with her own. He drew back, breathless and lips swollen.

 

"Wow," he breathed. Rose smirked at him, straddled on his lap.

 

"So you love the lights?" He asked, rubbing her thigh.

 

She beamed at him.

 

"I do. They took my breath away."

 

A soft smile crossed his lips as he delighted in his wife's features in the twinkling lights.

 

"Rose Tyler," he began tenderly. "You always take my breath away."


	66. Stuck with Love

Rose's body doubled over as another coughing fit overtook her tired body. Thanks to a visit to her mother, at a time where Jackie had been suffering with a nasty cold.

 

When her coughing subsided, Rose lay back on her fluffy pillows, bored. It had been a few days since she had started feeling poorly, and the Doctor had determined no adventures as she recuperated. Rose had argued with him at first, claiming she would be fine, but, to her horror, she had been proven wrong.

 

At least the Doctor had the decency not to gloat, she thought fondly, as her eyes slipped closed.

 

The mentioned Time Lord was busy in the galley, preparing a bowl of chicken soup for Rose. He absolutely detested when Rose was unwell. His hearts broke at the sight of her and the distress she was going through. Before she had lost her voice completely, she had begged for some kind of alien remedy that would take the cold away magically. The Doctor had informed her sadly that no remedy would cure a cold. She (they) would have to just wait it out. All he could offer was comfort and companionship as she recuperated. That and some handy dandy cough medicine.

 

Placing the soup, a mug of cocoa and a bottle of cough mixture on a tray, the Doctor carried her meal to their room. Upon crossing the threshold, he was greeted with the sight of Rose laying flat on her back, sniffling through her breathing as she dozed.

 

The Doctor placed the tray on her bedside table, before stepping up to her sleeping body. He hated to wake her, especially when she needed to sleep, but in order for her to eat and take medicine, he would have to. Leaning over, he gently pressed a kiss to her clammy brow.

 

Rose jerked slightly, but slept on. The Doctor chuckled, before running his fingers through her blonde locks.

 

"Come on love. Time to wake up. I've got some yummy soup for you," he murmured, continuing to stroke her hair.

 

A soft smile crossed his face as Rose gradually woke. She stared at him, frowning. The Doctor didn't need any words to know that she was annoyed at being woken up. He chuckled again.

 

"Time for something to eat, love. And drink to I suppose. Plus, some _yummy_ medicine for you too. Gotta try and get that cough under control."

 

Rose just grimaced at him, and his grin widened.

 

"I know that look Missy. And you're not getting away with it. It may taste disgusting, but it'll help," he said, knowing full well that Rose had to pinch her nose to take the bitterness away as she swallowed. Placing the tray in front of her, he settled in a chair beside the bed, and watched as she managed a few spoonfuls of the soup.

 

"That's it, love. Well done," he cooed.

 

Rose set her spoon down, and reached for the pad of sticky notes and pen that was being kept on her bedside table. She scrawled something down, and handed the Doctor the slip of paper.

 

 _I love you, but I don't love this cold_ he read.

 

The Doctor beamed as he placed another kiss on her brow, murmuring his love in return. As Rose took a sip of cocoa, his hearts squeezed.

 

After Rose had eaten and drunk enough, he assisted her taking another dose of the cough mixture. While she dozed again, the Doctor cleared up, before returning to their bedroom.

 

As she slept, he continued to watch his Rose. After awhile, he picked up the pad of sticky notes, jotting his thoughts down.

 

When Rose awoke, the Doctor wasn't there, but the pad was waiting for her. And every note had been written on.

 

Her heart fluttered when she noticed the Doctor had wrote _I love you_ _too_ on every blue slip of paper.

 


	67. With a Star on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For both LizAnn_5869 who prompted 'Decorate' and doctorroseprompts 31 Days of Ficmas. Filling 'Tree'

Rose and the Doctor stood back, admiring their handy work. After dragging in a six foot tree through the TARDIS, and decorating it, they were nearly done.

 

Decorations that they had accumulated over past Christmases together adorned the tree, amongst the twinkling blue lights. Rose gazed at the tree and tears welled up in her eyes.

 

The Doctor noticed her tears, and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. He nuzzled his nose into her hair. As he did, Rose allowed herself to be taken into his embrace.

 

"I miss Mum," she murmured into his chest, feeling the usual sadness that came at this time of year. After many years of Jackie being trapped in a parallel universe, it never became easier.

 

"She's happy yeah?" Rose continued, as the Doctor's hands rubbed her back.

 

"Course she is," he reassured his wife. "She's got Pete, and, no matter how it wouldn't replace you, because you're brilliant, she's got another child now," he said. The Doctor wasn't surprised when Rose let out a strangled sob at that.

 

"Yeah, she does," Rose mused quietly, as the tears began to fall freely. The Doctor kept Rose in his arms for a few long moments, allowing her to cry into his oxford. Soon, she pulled back, patting his chest.

 

"You okay, love?" He asked quietly, noting her tearstained face and bloodshot eyes. Rose offered him a watery smile.

 

"Yeah, it just gets hard, you know?" The Doctor nodded in understanding, smiling tenderly at her. Rose patted his chest.

 

"Oh, this is all wet," she noticed, her fingertips brushing over the damp spot left by her tears. The Doctor cupped her cheek, and gazed lovingly into her caramel eyes.

 

"It's fine, love. Nothing a new shirt won't fix." He moved his hand from her cheek, to her chin, tipping her face upwards.

 

The Doctor could taste the saltiness of her left over tears as he peppered kisses across her face, finally allowing his lips to meet her own. After a leisurely snog, they broke apart, slightly breathless.

 

"I'll- I-ll just go get the star," Rose stammered, allowing her husband preen for a moment. The Doctor remained in his giddy state, watching Rose spin on her heel, swaying her hips as she retreated the library. He leaned back against the tree, not really concentrating on anything, but the sheer love he had for his wife.

 

He suddenly sensed himself falling backwards, taking the six foot tree down with him to the floor. Time Lord and the tree both landed with a crash, and as the Doctor started to pick himself up, he heard laughter from the doorway.

 

He peered up, to find Rose holding her side, doubling up with laughter. The sparkling star was hanging loosely from her free hand.

 

"You plonker!" Rose gasped.

 

The Doctor just stared at her, and the mess he was still in. His eyes scanned the floor for any broken ornaments. Thankfully, there wasn't. He sat himself down on the floor, looking up, sensing Rose's amusement over the bond.

 

Rose was still giggling at his antics as she made her way over to him.

 

"You know," he mused, taking the star from her, indicating the toppled tree. "This is going to make it easier to place the star on top."

 

With that revelation, he tipped his head back and roared with laughter.


	68. A Few of His Favourite Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For darthtella and doctorroseprompts 31 Days of Ficmas- Holiday Baking & Ginger

"Rose, I'm home!"

 

The Doctor called out to his wife as he shrugged off his coat and beanie, hanging them on the hooks by the front door. He jumped slightly on the spot, trying to regulate his temperature, glad he was now out of the freezing cold.

 

"In here Doctor!" Rose called back, somewhere in the direction of the kitchen. The Doctor hastily made his way towards the back of their house, jabbering away.

 

"You should see the streets Rose! All decked out for Christmas. I usually don't like Christmas- _wellll_ \- Why should I? Always been a bit of a disaster, alien invasions, usually. But, hopefully, it won't happen this year- oh, it smells like Christmas in here!"

 

He was greeted by the sight of his wife bent over, putting a tray of some sort of baked goods into the oven. He took a moment to appreciate how gorgeous she appeared, despite the messy bun and staine snowflake printed apron tied around her waist. Bowls and various ingredients were strewn around the benches, and at the sound of his voice, Rose straightened up and whipped around.

 

"Hello," she greeted, a soft smile gracing her lips. The Doctor stepped up into her personal space, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. He then enveloped her into a hug.

 

"Hello," he responded, beaming at her, before pressing a soft kiss on her lips. They stood in the middle of the kitchen for a few moments, appreciating each others company, until the Doctor stepped back.

 

"I see you've been baking!" He commented brightly.

 

Rose nodded.

 

"Yeah. Christmas is only a week and a half away, and I wanted to bake some yummy treats for everyone." She batted the Doctor's hand away when she realised he had pulled open the oven door.

 

'Don't love, they just went in!" She scolded. The Doctor ignored her, sniffing the air. The scent of ginger tingled his senses, and as he peered into the oven, he thought he recognised the biscuits currently being baked.

 

"Are they gingersnaps?"

 

He shut the oven firmly, spinning around. Rose was biting her lower lip.

 

'Yes?" She replied meekly, noticing the Doctor's pout.

 

"I can't have ginger, you know what happens," he reminded her, recalling the events of Tony's birthday, and inadvertently getting drunk on some ginger beer. He leaned back against the counter, his eyes trained on his wife.

 

"Yeah, I remember. You an' ginger are a bad mix," she teased, stepping around her husband. Rose reached for a covered tray resting on the bench top opposite him.

 

"That's why I baked these specially for you, love," she announced, pulling off the tea- towel with a flourish. The Doctor's mouth fell open.

 

"Oh, top banana!" He crowed at the top of his voice. Rose had baked him a tray of jam drops, one of his preferred biscuits here in Pete's World. He plucked a biscuit out of the selection, popping it into his mouth. He sighed in delight, closing his eyes.

 

"Mmmmm," he murmured, chewing through the crumbly texture, savouring every taste. Rose had included some coconut, which made it even more delicious. He could even tell that there was a hint of banana added, to his glee. Swallowing, he smacked his lips together, darting his tongue to lick off any left overs.

 

"I guess you loved it then," came Rose's amused voice. He blinked his eyes open, to find Rose standing before him, a cheeky grin affixed to her face.

 

"That I did," he confirmed. "And was that banana jam?"

 

Rose nodded again, trailing her index finger across his lips to the corner of his mouth. Her cheeky grin was soon replaced by a flirtatious smile.

 

"Sure was," she affirmed sultrily, peering longingly up at him. The Doctor's eyes bugged. He stood there momentarily, still leaning against the counter, his Adam's apple bobbing, until he had the ability to speak.

 

"I love bananas, and jam, and well, banana jam too, I suppose. They are a few of my favourite things, oh isn't that a song from _The Sound of Music_? We should go meet Julie Andrews, does she exist here? If not-" Rose's index finger covered his mouth, effectively shushing him. 

 

"You missed a bit."

 

"Did I?" He squeaked.

 

"Yeah. Right there." She poked her finger into his lips. The Doctor grasped her finger, intending to kiss it, but Rose kissed his lips instead.

 

Yes, jam, bananas and _always_ Rose Tyler were a few of his favourite things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you spotted the callback to another fic!


	69. Our First Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For gingergallifreyan.
> 
> Filling 31 Days of Ficmas prompts 'Love' and 'Feast'

Weak sunlight stretches through the window, which has acquired a thin line of ice during last night's snowfall. Inside the warm bedroom,the Doctor yawns, stretching his long limbs as he wakes. He shifts to his side, facing Rose, who is still asleep next to him.

 

He places a soft kiss on her brow as he watches her doze. Something in the back of his fuzzy brain tells him today is important, but, at this moment, he doesn't dwell on it. He's more interested in watching this beautiful, brilliant woman.

 

The Doctor lays there, watching her breathe, chuckling at the expressions that cast over her face. Rose murmurs something incoherent, and the Doctor snaps out of his giddy state.

 

"What was that, love?"

 

Rose mumbles, apparently starting to wake, as her eyes flicker open for a moment.

 

"I said, Merry Christmas." Before he can wish her the same, she grunts, falling back to sleep.

 

That's right. Today is Christmas. Their first one here, in Pete's World. They are expected to attend Christmas dinner at Jackie's and Pete's later on. A whole day of festivities, Jackie has promised. Oddly, the Doctor is looking forward to it.

 

Why wouldn't he be? He's been granted the best gift ever. Everything he has ever wanted is here. including the coral branch of the TARDIS, which is tucked away safely in their spare bedroom.

 

He's snapped out of his thoughts as Rose shifts, so she's mirroring his position. He curls his arm around her shoulder, and she instinctively rests her head on his chest. The Doctor can't resist pressing another kiss to her brow.

 

Today's celebrations can wait. Right now, the Doctor is content where he is.

 

 

…. They arrive just in time for Christmas dinner, after spending most of the day in bed.

 

Jackie is annoyed, initially, but, her ire turns to enthusiasm and forgiveness when she spots the sparkly diamond ring on her daughter's finger.


	70. A Hand to Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filling a Tumblr request - Ten x Rose 'Quiet'

A piercing scream was what alerted Rose that something was wrong.

 

Slight panic rose up in her body as she shot up, her sleep disturbed. Logically, she knew nothing could get through the TARDIS doors, but, what had caused the scream? Even more worryingly, that scream had came from the only other person on the ship.

 

The Doctor.

 

And, he was certainly distressed.

 

Rose threw back her covers, not bothering to put on a robe or slippers, and pulled open her door, rushing out into the corridor. Another ear piercing scream carried through the TARDIS. And Rose had no idea where the Time Lord was. She paused momentarily, wondering what direction the scream had came from.

 

The TARDIS hummed, fretful that her pilot was troubled. Rose patted a coral strut thankfully as the ship lit up, creating a pathway for her.

 

"Thanks, Old Girl," Rose murmured, and the TARDIS beeped in return.

 

Rose followed the created pathway for her at a quickened pace, leading her to the console room. She caught sight of the Doctor, fast asleep in the jump seat. His feet were propped up on the console and his sonic tossed on the grated floor. The Doctor was shaking madly, a look of absolute torture upon his face. He let out another scream as Rose tentatively made his way to his side.

 

"Doctor?" She whispered, her heart breaking. The Doctor let out a small, strangled sob as he withered. Rose crept closer, stooping down.

 

She brushed her fingertips through his slightly sweaty hair, and the movement calmed the Doctor slightly, but his body was still trembling. So she quietly plopped herself down next to him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

 

The closeness of her warm, comforting body allowed the Doctor to relax significantly. He instinctively cuddled closer, allowing his head loll on Rose's shoulder. Small sobs still wracked his body, but soon, the tremors stopped. Even better, the screams had subsided.

 

Rose yawned, before placing a kiss on the top of the Doctor's head. A blanket appeared, as the jump seat expanded under their embrace, creating a bed of sorts. Rose smiled thankfully at the TARDIS when a fluffy blanket and two pillows appeared beside her hip.

 

"Thanks, sweetheart."

 

The TARDIS hummed, glad that her pilot had received some comfort now. Rose gently eased the Doctor down into a laying position placing a pillow behind his head, before settling down herself, covering themselves with the blanket. He was now breathing deeply, a lot calmer than he had been. Rose re-wrapped her arms around his torso, flinging a leg over his hip, snuggling in closer. In the back of her mind, she briefly thought of how intimate the position was, but, at the moment, she didn't dwell on it.

 

Sensing her presence, one of the Doctor's hands found one of her own. Rose ran her thumb across his cool skin soothingly, as the Doctor slept on. The lowered lights and the gentle hum of the TARDIS, plus the Doctor's own presence lulled Rose back to sleep.


	71. Clothes Horse

It was absolutely bucketing down.

 

That was the first thought that ran through the Doctor's mind as he opened the TARDIS doors, expecting a light drizzle. He quickly shut the doors, and spun around on his heel.

 

Rose was watching him with a puzzled expression upon her face.

 

"What's wrong, Doctor?" She enquired.

 

The Doctor sniffed.

 

"Rain. Heaps and heaps of it," he explained, racing up to the console. He swiftly pulled the monitor towards him, as Rose settled to his side. As he read the weather report, his eyes widened.

 

"What!" He exclaimed, running his hand through his hair. Rose peered closer to the screen, trying to decipher the symbols.

 

"What does it say?"

 

The Doctor let out a sharp laugh.

 

"That can't be right. The TARDIS says it is supposed to be drizzling. It's raining cats and dogs out there," he mused. He turned to face Rose.

 

"You have a decision. We can wait here, until it stops, or face the rain. It is your mother's birthday," he said, hoping that she would choose the former. As much as he had gotten used to domestics, spending an evening with Jackie Tyler and her friends wasn't high on his list of fun activities. He watched as Rose bit her lower lip in consideration.

 

Suddenly, she flashed him that tongue touched grin.

 

"It's only a short walk, yeah? If we take an umbrella, we won't get soaked."

 

The Doctor's hearts sank, but, he returned her grin with a soft one of his own.

 

"Absolutely," he agreed. "Wait here, and I'll fetch an umbrella."

 

* * *

 

There wasn't an umbrella to be found. Anywhere and everywhere he searched. The Doctor shut the cupboard door a bit more forcibly than required, giving up. He tilted his head backwards, gazing up at the coral ceiling of his ship.

 

"You having fun?" He asked, feeling a bit fed up at his ships antics. The TARDIS just gurgled, like she was laughing at him.

 

"Tell that to Rose," he muttered under his breath, making his way back to the console room. Rose was still there, waiting patiently for him, perched on the jump seat. His footsteps alerted her that he had returned, and she questioned the lack of umbrella in his hands.

 

"Couldn't find one. Hopefully it has eased up, or we'll have to make a dash for it," he said. Rose just stared expectantly at him.

 

He returned her gaze.

 

"What?"

 

Rose jerked her head to the console. He shot it a glance, then back at her.

 

"What is it?"

 

Rose shook her head slightly, reminded of a time where her first Doctor had ignored the obvious with the London Eye twinkling back at them.

 

"Can't we just land the TARDIS in Mum's living area?"

 

It was a nice idea, but, Jackie was expecting guests. He wanted to avoid any unnecessary comments and questions. He shook his head.

 

"No, sorry. A big blue box in your mother's flat? Think about the dance floor," he quipped. By his time senses, he had estimated they had been delayed by nearly twenty minutes. As Rose took his pre offered hand, she rested her head on his shoulder, blinking up at him.

 

"So there'll be dancing?" She asked innocently. The Doctor snorted, leaning in closer to whisper in her ear.

 

"If you want."

* * *

 

The short dash from where the TARDIS landed and Jackie's front door left both of them absolutely drenched. The Doctor and Rose stood on the landing, dripping onto the cement floor, as he rapped on the door. Going by the music and loud voices inside, he assumed guests had already started to arrive.

 

"Mum!" Rose called after a few moments, fishing around in her soaked jeans pocket for her key. "We're here!"

 

A final search alerted her that her key wasn't there. Cursing slightly under her breath, Rose rapped again on the door. Finally, Jackie answered, and the Doctor nearly laughed out loud at her appearance, earning him a jab in the ribs from Rose.

 

"You're here! Finally! And you're drenched! Didn't himself think of an umbrella?" Jackie nattered, ushering them both inside. The tiara perched on her blonde head was glittering in the lights, and she was wearing a badge proudly proclaiming she was 40.

 

"Yeah, like I didn't think of that," he muttered, as Jackie kissed and hugged her daughter. He leaned on the doorframe, glancing into the living area. He had assumed correctly, various members of Rose's family and select friends milling around the small space. He was about to make a quick getaway into the kitchen, when Jackie sidled up to him, pressing her lips to his cheek in a smoochy, overtop kiss.

 

Swiftly, he wiped it off, glancing at Rose, begging her to help him. Instead, she rolled her eyes fondly at his antics.

 

"Come on, Mum said we can both dry off and join in," she mentioned. The Doctor let out a sigh of utter relief. He could feel his coat, suit jacket and Oxford clinging uncomfortably to his skin. Thankfully his trousers had remained quite dry. 

 

However, he was reminded quickly that he didn't have any dry, clean clothes to change into. He blew out his cheeks, following Rose towards the bathroom. The sound made Rose whip around.

 

"Doctor?" She enquired, concern in her voice, noticing that he had completely stopped moving, standing solitary in the hallway. He tugged his ear awkwardly.

 

"I.. I don't have anything to change into," he admitted. Rose stepped up to him, wrapping him in a hug.

 

"It's okay," she soothed. "I'm sure Mum'll have some spare clothes. Howard has been stayin' over again, apparently." With that proclamation, the Doctor felt himself relaxing. Good ol' Howard. Always liked those jim jams he had borrowed, and quite forgotten to return.

 

"I'm sure he has," the Doctor stated cheekily, widening his mouth into an equally cheeky grin, as Rose poked him in the ribs. With a final quick hug, she disappeared into the bathroom, the Doctor standing there, trying not to admire the sight of her retreating backside.

* * *

 

 

The Doctor patted himself dry as much as he could with Jackie's towels, making sure he hang them and his damp clothes up correctly and tidily as possible. A knock sounded on the door as he was finishing up.

 

"Doctor?" Came Rose's voice. "If you're finished, there's some of Howard's tops in my room." The invitation to enter Rose's room came naturally. They had gotten used to him entering her room on the TARDIS, so obviously, Rose had no problem inviting him into her personal space here. He gave himself a quick satisfied glance in the mirror, before opening the door, quite aware that he was shirtless. He expected the hallway to be quite empty, but was rudely shocked when Jackie's shrill voice carried over the din.

 

"Oi! Put a shirt on, will ya?"

 

The Doctor quite ignored her, and the accompanying wolf whistles from a few female guests. As he quickly retreated into Rose's room, he overhead one of her cousin's (Mo?) teasing Rose, quite approvingly.

 

"You said he was fit, but you never said he was such a looker shirtless!"

 

* * *

 

 

The Doctor stood quite bewildered at the jumble of shirts folded on Rose's bed, the various colours and styles catching his eye. Howard had obviously changed his style since last time, he mused, picking one up at random and holding it up to his eyes. He sniffed, giving it a closer inspection.

 

Boy, it was really pink. He tossed it aside, choosing a less feminine looking one. He slipped on on, noting it felt a bit tight under his armpits and across his chest. He shrugged. Apart from redressing in his wet Oxford, he had no choice. Smoothing down the grey tee, he reemerged into the living area.

 

"Hello!" He said brightly, raising a hand in greeting. "Is everyone enjoying themselves?"

 

Heads turned in his direction, the room turning silent. He felt like a deer in spotlights, everyone's gaze on him.

 

It was Jackie who broke the silence first, doubling over in laughter, a wine glass tipping precariously in her hand. He adverted his eyes to Rose, who was blinking amusedly at him, trying to hold in her own laughter. She caught his inquisitive gaze.

 

"Sorry," she mumbled, trying to smother her grin. He cocked an eyebrow at her, as she crossed the room. The Doctor was quite aware that he was still the topic of everybody's attention, evident of the hushed whispers and various snorts and giggles. Jackie stopped her infectious laughter, sobering up.

 

"Alright, the Doctor is wearin' a ladies top. It's not the end of the world. Let's move on," she announced. The Doctor blinked in astonishment.

 

 _Ladies top?_ Well. Howard really had changed his style after all. He became quite aware Rose was smoothing down his shirt, and he really tried to ignore how wonderful her hands felt over his stomach. She smiled softly at him, reaching upwards to whisper in his ear, trying to save him anymore embarrassment. He stooped down, quite able to hear Rose's voice over the noise, thanks to his superior hearing.

 

"Doctor, where did you get that shirt?" She enquired.

 

"Your bed." Rose looked a bit taken aback.

 

"Doctor, you're wearing _my_ shirt. Howard's shirts were hangin' up on the back of my door," she informed him. Laughter escaped her mouth this time. The Doctor took a step back, shocked.

 

"Sorry, _your_ shirt?" He repeated. Rose nodded, giggling at his expense. He shot her a sharp look, quieting her straight away.

 

Jackie's voice interrupted their conversation at once.

 

"Rose?" She called out from across the room. "When the Doctor is done wearing your clothes, I've got a nice dress he can try on."


	72. Aftermath

Rose stepped into the inviting shower, allowing the hot stream soothe her aching muscles. As she washed her tense and aching body, she let the days events overtake her mind.

 

They nearly could've lost one another. If she didn't maintain her grip on the lever. If she had slipped. She would've been caught in the void, with the Cybermen and Daleks. With nothing. Not even hope.

 

As the steam worked out the knots in her back, Rose thought of her mother, allowing herself to grieve for her loss.

 

Realisation hit her like a ton of bricks.

 

Her mother was trapped. In another world. Never being able to say goodbye. And never, ever being able to see one another again.

 

It was a small comfort knowing Jackie was safe, with Pete and Mickey. She hadn't died. However, to Rose, it seemed she may as well had.

 

The tears fell freely as she collapsed onto the tiles, hugging herself. Rose's whole body convulsed as she wept over the loss of her mother. She cowered in the corner of the shower recess for what seemed like hours until she became aware the hot stream had been turned off. Someone was helping her up gently, reassuring her in a soft voice, urging her to get out of the shower.

 

Rose's brain kicked in. That someone was the Doctor, and Rose didn't care that he was seeing her naked as he wrapped her tightly in a warm fluffy towel and carried her into her room. The Doctor placed her in the chair next to her dressing table and started to dry her off. The comfort of hands stroking and rubbing her skin dry soothed her slightly.

 

"Rose?" The Doctor asked in a tender tone. She forced herself to peer up at him through the tears clogging her eyelashes. His eyes were downcast as he offered her a small smile.

 

"There you go," he praised, kissing the crown of her head. He reached over to her bed, collecting a set of pyjamas and knickers the TARDIS had laid out. The ship let out the equivalent of a mournful sigh in sorrow for her favourite passenger.

 

The Doctor swiftly, easily helped Rose into her underwear and pyjama bottoms, before dropping the towel and easing her into the top, pulling it over her head. There was no protest of the actions, and the Doctor realised it was simple trust of him that Rose wasn't pushing him away. Underneath all the dismay he was experiencing, knowing he had failed her, that her Mum was gone, he was mollified of that sensation of trust. Despite betraying her, trying to send her away again. He shot gratification to any deity listening that his Rose, his pink-and-yellow human he cared so deeply for, was still here. And was so alive as he so carefully tended to her needs.

 

Rose remained quiet, apart from the tears and low, deep wails escaping her body. The poor thing was still trembling as the Doctor swept her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. Maintaining his grip, he folded down the bed clothes with one hand, and gently placed her onto the soft mattress. Rose immediately curled into a ball, facing away from him, her shoulders shaking.

 

There was no choice. The Doctor didn't want to leave her by herself. He shrugged himself out of his jacket and unknotted his tie, dropping them to the floor. His Converse soon joined them as he crawled into the bed next to Rose.

 

His arms found their way around Rose's waist, and he rested his hands on her belly. Rose eased herself into his chest as he pressed his body closer. She snuggled into his comfort, letting out a tiny content sigh.

 

The Doctor continued to keep his Rose close to him as her sobs and shaking eased down, falling into a fitful sleep. Rose was aware of the small kisses to her hair and bits of skin. She was also aware that she was being held so adoringly by the man that she loved.

 

The Doctor had nearly lost her. Forever. And he was determined to never, ever try to send her away again.

 

Because, in spite of all his denials and voices in his head telling him he mustn't, he had fallen in love with Rose Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course the Doctor adverted his eyes, in case you're wondering.


	73. Pleasure and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DarthTella

"But it hurts, Rose," the Doctor whined, rubbing the top of his head where a bump is already forming.

 

Rose is standing before him, trying to hide a smile. However, over their bond, the Doctor can feel a wave of amusement coming from his wife. He quirks an eyebrow at her, clearly not impressed.

 

"Look at you, love! Of course you had to bump your head on the console," she says cheekily. The Doctor juts out his lower lip in response. They both know if he plays it up a bit, Rose will pity him.

 

She lets out a fake long suffering sigh, before dropping onto the grated floor next to her husband. The TARDIS flashes her lights, and both pilots know their ship is just as tickled pink with his antics as much as Rose is.

 

"Do you want me to kiss it better, you poor baby?"

 

The Doctor nods eagerly, ducking his head down as Rose wraps an arm around his shoulders. She pecks his crown then runs her fingers through his hair, earning her a pleasurable growl from her Doctor.

 

"Like that, do you?" Rose asks in a low whisper. The Doctor hums happily as her fingertips graze his scalp again.

 

"Oh yes," he manages, offering his hand to his wife to pull them both up.

 

Hand-in-hand, they wander off, leaving the TARDIS humming joyfully behind them.


	74. His Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last story in this collection will be split over two chapters. 
> 
> Based on a Tumblr prompt 'The first time they call each other husband/wife in front of other people'

For Rose, the first time the Doctor called her his wife in the presence of other people was on their wedding day. 

Rose was standing on top of the Tyler mansion stairs, her back facing the single female guests. Her bouquet full of pink and yellow roses was gripped in one hand, ready to be tossed over her shoulder. 

The Doctor stood to one side, a happy grin on his face as he watched his wife. His wife! He so wanted to shout from the rooftops that Rose Tyler was his wife! 

So unable to stop himself, he did just that. 

"Rose Tyler is my wife!" He exclaimed to the gathering as Rose tossed the bouquet, caught predictably by this universe's Donna Noble, who had forced herself to the front of the crowd. 

While Rose offered him a teary smile and blew him a kiss as she congratulated Donna, it was Jackie who spoke. 

"Yes, we all know that my daughter is your wife," she stated, rolling her eyes. 

But, Jackie was beaming from ear to ear as she said it.


	75. Her Husband

 

For the Doctor, the first time Rose called him her husband in the presence of other people was the day after their wedding.

 

He had been running late for their flight, otherwise being occupied… in one of the airports little shops. He always did love a little shop.

 

Rose glanced at her watch in worry. Boarding had already commenced, and the Doctor still hadn't appeared. She sent a message over their bond earlier, and he promised that he was on his way.

 

An airline attendant tapped her on the shoulder and Rose peered up at her.

 

"We need to close the flight, Ma'am," she ordered with a fake smile. Rose jerked her head.

 

"My husband will be shortly. Can't you wait please?" She asked, and the older woman blew out her cheeks.

 

"Not really. Sorry. We can however, page him," she offered. Rose shot up from her seat.

 

"Oh, let me do that." The attendant nodded her agreement, not without letting out an annoying sigh that Rose definitely heard. However, Rose wanted to let out her own at her daft Doctor.

 

Making her way over to the microphone at the area where staff were still milling around, Rose placed it to her mouth and spoke directly into it.

 

"This is Rose Tyler. Would my husband, Doctor John Tyler please join me for our honeymoon? We need to board our flight. _Now_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's this collection completed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos


End file.
